Иди, но без меня
by ganastas
Summary: АУ Волан-де-морт был уничтожен в конце Первой магической войны, но никто не знает как. Единственная зацепка - это туманное воспоминание Сириуса о маленьком мальчике, на которого напал Фенрир в 1985 г., когда закончилась война. Восемь лет спустя молодой человек по имени Римус Люпин становится учителем в Хогвартсе. Он бросает вызов мнению общественности, и воспоминания возвращаются.
1. Prologue

_Взгляд мальчика был не по годам серьезен. Странно, но именно это впечаталось в сознание Сириуса. Ему казалось, что он знает, должен знать этого мальчика, это дикое маленькое существо, которое село на корточки около него. Он чувствовал, что обязан этому мальчику всем. Он чувствовал, что должен предупредить мальчика об ужасном оборотне, который подкрадывался к нему сзади. Но Сириус мог только смотреть, как Сивый схватил слабого мальчика в свои руки и кинул его на другой конец поляны, как игрушку. Голова мальчика ударилась о камень, и он замер, лежа на земле без движения, будто мертвый. Сириус пытался заставить себя сделать что-нибудь, но не успел - Сивый уже схватил малыша и исчез с громким хлопком. Темный лес показался ему еще более темным, чем прежде, и Сириус перестал бороться за реальность, теряя сознание..._

Сириус проснулся в своей кровати. Рядом с ним спокойно спала его жена. Он уставился в потолок, раздумывая о единственном воспоминании, что у него было о той ужасной ночи 1985 года. Прошло восемь лет, но никто: ни Джеймс, ни он, ни Лили, ни Гарри - так и не приблизились к разгадке того, что случилось той ночью, когда Волан-де-морт попытался убить Поттеров. Каким-то образом самый могущественный волшебник мира был убит, а единственная подсказка, что у них имелась - это непонятное воспоминание Сириуса, которое вызывало больше вопросов, чем ответов. Кто этот мальчик? Что он делал в лесу за домом Поттеров? Это ОН убил Волан-де-морта? Сириус был уверен - этот сумасшедший фанатик точно мертв. Это было доказано. Но как он умер?

Сириус вздохнул. Восемь лет они искали разгадку, экспереминтируя с различными Заклинаниями, но так и не приблизились к ответу, и вскоре просто перестали его искать. Они все выжили в этой ужасной войне - этого было достаточно. Он был женат. У него было двое детей, на подходе был еще один. Гарри, когда-то бывший в опасности, угрожавшей ему со стороны Волан-де-морта и пророчества, сейчас чувствовал себя превосходно, кроме, конечно, моментов, когда его младшая сестра доставала его. Его повсюду окружали друзья и родственники, дом на площади Гриммо стал совсем другим под влиянием Поттеров, Уизли, Тонксов, Долгопупсов и других посетителей. Даже Снейп со своей семьей иногда появлялся на его пороге, и со временем Сириус - нонсенс! - начал даже ценить эти моменты.

Все было хорошо. Экс-члены Ордена Феникса начинали забывать ужасы войны. Но иногда, когда Сириус просыпался весь мокрый от пота, готовый закричать, он все же на несколько секунд задумывался о неизвестном мальчике, которому он был благодарен всей душой. Несмотря на то, что он ничего не помнил, он нутром чувствовал, что они обязаны не только своей свободой, но и своими жизнями тому ребенку, которого Сивый убил восемь лет назад.


	2. Chapter 1

К тому времени как Гарри, Рон и Гермиона вошли в поезд, все купе уже были заняты. Лучшее, что они смогли найти, это купе в самом конце поезда, где спал молодой человек. Его лицо лицо закрывала маггловская кепка, и все ребята с интересом принялись его разглядывать, убирая свои чемоданы под сиденья. Молодой человек не пошевелился.

\- Как вы думаете, кто это? - спросил Рон, вытаскивая своего питомца - большую жирную крысу по имени Макс - из кармана и усаживая его на свое плечо. - Он не похож на студента.

Рон был прав. Молодой человек был одет в маггловскую одежду: потертые джинсы и изношенную рубашку, которая подчеркивала его чрезмерную худобу. Его длинные ноги были вытянуты перед ним, одну он упер в сиденье напротив. Он облокотился на окно, из-за чего они не могли видеть его лица. Однако из под бейсболки выглядывал клок светло-каштановых волос, а его подбородок сильно оброс щетиной. Хотя Гермиона в этом никогда бы не призналась, она почувствовала странный интерес к нему и желала разглядеть его лицо.

Вскоре к ним присоединились Джинни с Ханной, и, судя по взглядам, которые они кидали на таинственного незнакомца, Гермиона не была единственной, кому он понравился.

Поездка была спокойной. Мужчина был, наверное, очень усталым, потому что он проспал четыре игры в Карты, появление Невилла и громкую ссору между Джинни и Роном, когда младшая Уизли поймала Макса, поедающего ее шоколадку.

День постепенно уступал вечеру, и за окном темнело. Дети как раз начали подумывать о том, что пора одеваться в мантии, когда внезапно во всем поезде отключили свет. Поезд заскрипел, а потом резко остановился, из-за чего все с криками повалились со своих сидений.

\- Ханна, слезь с меня!

\- Не лезь сюда! Здесь я!

\- Макс! Где Макс? Ты раздавила его, Джинни?

\- Я хочу...

\- Тихо!

Все в купе тут же замолчали, чувствуя, кто здесь главный. В темноте что-то сверкнуло, а потом на ладони усталого молодого человека зажегся голубой огонек. Он осторожно огляделся вокруг.

\- С вами все хорошо? - спросил он. Все кивнули, поднимаясь на ноги.

Но прежде, чем кто-то мог сказать хоть что-то, раздался странный скрежет, как будто кто-то открыл дверь в конце поезда. Незнакомец тут же повернулся на звук. Он нахмурился и двинулся к двери купе. Он уже поднял руку, чтобы открыть дверь, как она сама сдвинулась вправо, открывая двух Пожирателей. Дети испуганно выдохнули, когда огонь осветил лица Антонина Долохова и Белатриссы Лейстрендж, единственных Пожирателей, что еще бродили на свободе. Гнев на их лицах заставил Гарри инстинктивно податься назад, но молодой человек твердо стоял на месте, не имея в руках палочки.

\- Добрый вечер. Я могу вам чем-нибудь помочь? - спросил он спокойным и уверенным голосом, хотя в нем проскальзывали угрожающие нотки. Долохов зашипел и поднял свою палочку.

\- Да, ты можешь уйти с дороги. Нам нужен Поттер, и нам плевать, что случится с остальными, - палочки обоих Пожирателей теперь были направлены на горло молодого человека. Гарри было трудно сохранять самообладание, пока он лихорадочно шарился по карманам, в надежде найти палочку, не представляя, что он собирается с ней делать. Кто-то - его сестра? - понял Гарри, испуганно схватил его за руку, и Гарри сжал зубы. готовый защитить ее.

Вопреки здравому смыслу, молодой человек засмеялся. Он протянул руку и отпустил огненный шарик, который взлетел чуть выше и остановился в углу купе. Лица Пожирателей сначала выразили шок, потом удивление, потом гнев. Белатрисса открыла рот, готовая сказать Заклинание, и внезапно молодой человек начал действовать. Он схватил обе палочки и направил их в потолок, который взорвался под действием их заклинаний. Отведя их руки, он обхватил ногу Долохова своей, толкая его вперед, отчего Пожиратель тяжело повалился на пол. Потом он схватил удивленную Белатриссу за волосы и ударил ладонью по горлу, отчего она тут же потеряла сознание. Он отпустил ее, отчего она тут же повалилась на пол и повернулся к Долохову, который отчаянно пытался подняться на ноги. Молодой человек также схватил Долохова за волосы, но, решив не церемониться, с силой ударил его голову о стену. Его действия возымели эффект, и вскоре на земле без сознания лежали двое Пожирателей.

В купе воцарилась звенящая тишина. Молодой человек оглядел лежащих на полу людей, видимо, чтобы убедиться, что они действительно без сознания. Рон издал непонятный крик.

\- Черт подери! Это было офигенно! - воскликнул он, вытирая рот дрожащей рукой. - Вы нас так научите?

Молодой человек повернулся к ним и улыбнулся, отчего все три девочки немножко в него влюбились. Он не был красавцем, скорее обычным парнем, но его улыбка делала его лицо другим, а его теплые карие глаза сверкали из-под непричесанной светло-каштановой челки. Его кожа была немного темной, будто он проводил много времени на солнце, а на его лице были видны три странных глубоких шрама, которые шли от его глаз и исчезали за воротником рубашки. Ему было не больше тридцати. Он был высоким и мускулистым. Гермиона практически не слушала, что он говорил, увлеченно разглядывая его лицо.

\- Ну, я надеюсь, что я здесь за этим, - он говорил со слабым акцентом. - Я Римус Люпин, ваш новый учитель по Защите от Темных Искусств.


	3. Chapter 2

Уже очень скоро Хогвартс-экспресс был готов ехать. Приехали Мракоборцы, включая крестного и отца Гарри. Как только Пожаирателей забрали и увели в Министерство, Джеймс поспешил к своим детям и крепко обнял их.

\- С вами все хорошо? - спросил он, сжимая их плечи.

\- Все хорошо, - сказал Гарри. - Но им нужен был я! Зачем?

Джеймс сжал зубы в попытке обуздать свой гнев.

\- Они думают, что ты знаешь, как вернуть Волан-де-морта. Это, конечно, враки, и все знают, что эти двое не дружат с головой, - он улыбнулся, подбадривая сына. - Они больше никогда не выйдут из Азкабана. Такого больше не повторится, я обещаю.

Гарри улыбнулся, и заметил, что на заднем плане его будущий учитель ЗОТИ приветствовал Сириуса и Фрэнка дружеским рукопожатием.

\- Ты знаешь этого человека, пап?

Джеймс покосился назад.

\- Римус Люпин, - сказал он, поворачиваясь. - Он часто вытаскивал нас из нехороших ситуаций, в основном в Восточной Европе. Он поймал очень много Пожирателей. Парень еще не всегда ладит с драконами, уж очень любит с ними подраться, если я правильно понял Чарли Уизли. Я слышал, что Альбус нанял его. Похоже у вас, ребята, будет очень интересный год.

Он подмигнул им, последний раз обнял, потом пожал руку Люпину и отчалил с остальными Мракоборцами. Очень скоро поезд уже ехал, как будто ничего и не случилось. Люпин улыбнулся им, а потом вышел из купе, то ли чтобы проверить остальных учеников, то ли чтобы найти тележку с едой. Все дети купе молча проводили его глазами, а потом уставились друг друга, вспоминая все произошедшее. Их будет учить человек, который может такое? Да, с Гилдероем Локхартом его даже смешно сравнивать.

\- Мне кажется ЗОТИ будет офигенной в этом году, - сказал Гарри, ухмыляясь.

Гарри и компания были очень популярны в Большом Зале этим вечером, так как новости распространились очень быстро, и всем хотелось узнать, что произошло в поезде. Постепенно история становилась все более и более фантастической, и еще до праздника все дети решили, что их новый учитель ЗОТИ - самый крутой ныне живущий волшебник. Некоторые Слизеринцы выглядели гневными, но таких было очень мало.

В Зал вошли учителя, и все ученики тут же повернулись к ним, пытаясь выяснить, кто же из них смог справиться с двумя Пожирателями голыми руками. Молодой человек был поглощен диалогом с Хагридом, яростно жестикулируя, и явно не замечал восхищенных взглядов студентов. Он надел темную мантию на свою одежду (он явно не привык к одежде волшебников) и снял кепку. "Ему бы не помешало постричься и причесаться" - пронеслось в голове Гермионы. Но, несмотря на его немного растрепанный вид, к моменту как они с Хагридом достигли стола, все еще разговаривая, половина девочек были уже влюблены в него по уши.

В зал вошли первокурсники, замерзшие и мокрые после путешествия на лодках. Гарри заметил среди них свою сестренку: ее рыжие волосы невозможно было спутать ни с чем. Она нервно посмотрела на Шляпу и переступила с ноги на ногу. Гарри перехватил ее взгляд и улыбнулся. Как он и его родители говорили ранее, не важно, куда она попадет, потому что каждый факультет имел свои плюсы и минусы. Хотя Гарри немного сомневался, что его маленькая сестра, которая не могла причинить вред и муравью, попадет в Слизерин...

Шляпа спела песню, первокурсники были распределены, и Гарри с гордостью смотрел, как Ханна, улыбаясь, пошла к столу Когтеврана. Наконец, когда все первокурсники уселись по местам, Альбус Дамблдор встал на ноги.

\- Добро пожаловать, - сказал он, улыбаясь всем. - Добро пожаловать в Хогвартс! Мы все, - он повел рукой в сторону учителей. - Очень рады вас видеть и надеемся, что вы соскучились по учебе. Первокурсникам стоит запомнить, что в Запретный лес, как можно понять по названию, ходить запрещено, и никому не стоит плавать в озере, если они не любят плохих сюрпризов. И последнее, я хочу представить вам нового члена нашего коллектива. Он приехал к нам из Болгарии, и сегодня я рад представить вам профессора Римуса Люпина!

Зал взорвался аплодисментами и радостными криками тех, кто был в последнем вагоне. Профессор Люпин, явно не привыкший к такому вниманию, встал из-за стола и неуверенно кивнул им, широко улыбаясь. Хагрид посмотрел на него и сказал что-то, из-за чего молодой человек засмеялся, запрокинув голову назад. Он сел, и в Зале потихоньку восстановилась тишина. Альбус все еще стоял.

\- Я скажу всего пару магических слов: олух, пузырь, остаток, уловка.

Внезапно все столы были заполнены едой, а в Зале послышались веселые голоса. Еще один учебный год в Хогвартсе начался. Рон и Гарри с энтузиазмом взялись за еду. Гермиона зполняла свою тарелку медленнее, хмурясь.

\- Профессор Люпин из Болгарии? - спросила она, не особо ожидая, что кто-нибудь ответит. Рон пожал плечами, пережевывая большой кусок пирога.

\- Наверное, - сказал он с полным ртом еды, а потом сглотнул. - По-моему, Чарли говорил о каком-то чокнутом парне, который помог им усмирить несколько драконов в Болгарии. Сказал, что он самый сумасшедший укротитель, которого он когда-либо видел. А из уст Чарли это говорит о многом.

Рон наткнул на вилку сосиску, потом откусил большой кусок и продолжил, наслаждаясь тем редким моментом, когда был хоть чуточку умнее Гермионы.

\- Судя по рассказам Чарли, это парень залез на спину Венгерской Хвостороги и смог увести ее от деревни, которую она собиралась уничтожить!

Гарри и Гермиона с сомнением посмотрели на него. Рон поднял вверх свои руки, держа в одной вилку с сосиской.

\- Не смотрите на меня так! Я просто рассказываю то, что говорил Чарли!

Гермиона закатила глаза и покачала головой, стараясь не обращать внимания на его ужасные манеры за столом.

\- Ну, мне очень интересно послушать, что он думает о том, что происходит в Восточной Европе. Многие последователи Волан-де-морта ушли туда, и с тех пор там практически ведутся военные действия. Это очень опасное и жаркое место, - сказала она.

Рон и Гарри закатили глаза и вздохнули, зная, что за этим последует речь, полная умных слов и чужих мнений.

\- Также нисколько не помогло, что очень многие Темные Существа уехали туда, чтобы избежать преследования, - сказала она. Гарри поднял брови.

\- Преследования? - спросил он. Она кивнула.

\- Да, Министерство ввело огромное количество строгих законов после войны, чтобы контролировать Темных существ, таких как оборотни, вампиры, вейлы.

\- Это неудивительно, - влез Рон. - Темные существа убили много людей во время войны. Конечно, Министерство хочет их контролировать!

Гермиона сверкнула глазами.

\- А что насчет невиновных? Кто просто хотел жить в мире? И против них было настроено не только Министерство, но и различные группировки, задача которых была найти их и убить!

Гарри, наконец, сообразивший что происходит, спросил:

\- Почему вы говорите в прошедшем времени? Что там происходит сейчас?

\- Гарри, у тебя отец - Мракоборец! Он много всего сделал в Восточной Европе. А ты не знаешь, что там происходит? - Гермиона покачала головой.

\- Он не любит говорить о работе! - защищаясь, сказал Гарри.Гермиона громко выдохнула и наткнула на вилку картошку.

\- Я прочитала три книги об этом, но, так как у вас очень "мало времени", я расскажу вкратце. Пять лет назад одна из группировок, настроенная враждебно по отношению к Темным существам, называемая ВППВ "Волшебники Против Прав Вервульфов", изобрела какую-то бомбу, которую они отправили при помощи Портала в маленькую деревушку в Болгарии, где проживало много Темных существ. Около тысячи человек погибло, многие из которых даже не были Темными существами. Когда это стало известно, люди заволновались. Вы просто должны были слышать что-то читать о чем-то в газетах, когда вы были маленькими.

\- Я не читал газеты в восемь лет, Гермиона, - пожал плечами Рон. - Я играл в Квиддич.

Гермиона снова закатила глаза.

\- Я не удивлена. В общем, на это очень остро отреагировали. Во время этого погибло в десять раз больше людей, чем во время войны с Волан-де-мортом. В Министерстве было достаточно либералов, которые попытались ввести законы и разогнать ВППВ, но бомба в том регионе стала последней каплей, и Темные существа по всему миру очень разозлились. С тех пор в Восточной Европе ведутся военные действия. Интересно, что там делал профессор Люпин...

Рон поднял голову и посмотрел на учительский стол, где профессор Люпин разговаривал со Снейпом, облокотившись на стол. Он задумчиво вертел в руках нож, будто это дубина.

\- Надирал задницы и запоминал имена плохих ребят, я думаю, - сказал Рон с завистью, поворачиваясь к своему стейку. - Гермиона, это был невероятно интересный урок истории, но школа начнется завтра. Давай мы немного подождем и отдохнем, а потом будем разрешать мировые проблемы?


	4. Chapter 3

Нимфадора Тонкс, семнадцатилетняя девушка, обладающая способностями метаморфа, сильно опаздывала. Она всегда опаздывала на уроки, но в этот раз ей особенно сильно хотелось придти вовремя. Тонкс ругнулась про себя, когда она запнулась о свою одежду и чуть не упала на пол около кабинета ЗОТИ. Это был ее первые урок с новым профессором, и ей очень хотелось произвести хорошее впечатление. Не потому что он был "милым" или "невероятно красивым", или мог быть описан любым другим тупым прилагательным, которое придумала ее подруга Пенни. Нет. Ей надо было, чтобы профессор Люпин написал рекомендательное письмо в центр Мракоборцев. Но, конечно, Фред и Джордж решили, что именно сегодня самое время превратить коридор около женского туалета в болото. Поэтому она, грязная и мокрая, пахнущая тиной, опаздывала на урок. Тонкс остановилась, чтобы отдышаться и попыталась оттереть грязь, но ничего не вышло, а пробовать заклинания Тонкс не решилась: от этого станет только хуже. Она глубоко вздохнула и толкнула дверь. Ну, и разумеется, она снова запуталась в своей одежде, и в этот раз упала.

Удивительно, но сила гравитации не сработала на этот раз. Сильные руки подхватили ее до того, как она соприкоснулась с землей, и она поймала удивленный взгляд карих глаз.

"О, отлично, Тонкс. Самый лучший способ произвести самое ужасное впечатление. Просто чуть не убей парня, верно! Попрощайся с рекомендацией!"

Сконфуженный профессор вернул ее на ноги, а сзади ее друзья вовсю потешались над ее запоминающимся появлением. "Он очень сильный и теплый" - пронеслось в голове Тонкс, но она тут же откинула эту нелепую мысль подальше. Он поднял одну бровь, и Тонкс вдруг поняла, что она пялится на него уже с минуту.

\- Извините, сэр, - пробормотала она, не в силах спрятать красноту на щеках. - На первом этаже произошло... Э-э-э... кое-что. Близнецы Уизли превратили его в болото, и я там застряла и...Э-э-э... я здесь.

Тонкс не знала, что чувствовать - облегчение или еще большее смущение, когда уголки его губ слегка приподнялись.

\- Нимфадора Тонкс, верно? - спросил он. Она кивнула.

\- Просто Тонкс, сэр. Мама назвала меня Нимфадорой, чтобы наказать меня за все синяки, к которым я имею прямое отношение.

Профессор Люпин весело рассмеялся. Его глаза ярко блестели, когда он улыбался.

\- С этим не поспоришь, мисс Тонкс. Можно? - он кивком указал на ее одежду, и Тонкс неуверенно кивнула, не понимая, что именно он собирается сделать. Он лениво махнул рукой, и ее грязная одежда стала сухой и чистой и даже немного укоротилась, чтобы она больше не спотыкалась.

Она удивленно посмотрела на него.

\- Вы не используете палочку!

\- Да. Но об этом мы поговорим позже, - улыбнулся он.

Тонкс заняла свое место, а профессор повернулся к классу лицом. Он не носил традиционной учительской одежды. Вместо этого на нем были потертые штаны цвета хаки и голубая рубашка, две верхние пуговицы которой были расстегнуты. На его шее был кожаный ремешок с белым камнем, который казался светлее в сравнении с его загорелой кожей. Тонкс нехотя согласилась, что, облокотившись на учительскую парту и улыбаясь всему классу, он выглядел привлекательно.

\- Вы не так много пропустили, мисс Тонкс. Я просто вводил всех в курс дела. Я посмотрел на записи ваших бывших учителей, и, судя по всему, вы очень много времени уделяли теории, но почти ничего не учили на практике. Верно?

Ребята закивали головами. Тонкс вдруг пришло в голову, что у него странный акцент. В основном британский, но с нотками греческого и еще чего-то. Она плохо разбиралась в языках, но он не звучал как Болгарин.

\- Отлично, - продолжил он. - Я думаю, самое время научиться защищать себя и остальных. Несмотря на то, что люди говорят, мир все еще очень опасен, и я должен убедиться, что в нужный момент вы сможете защитить тех, кто вам дорог. Мы начнем с самозащиты, без палочек. Потом мы научимся сражаться в дуэли, и сфокусируемся на защите при помощи магии. Потом мы поговорим о стратегии.

Дафна Подмор - одна из самых нелюбимых Тонкс людей, сидевшая на переднее парте в кофте с очень глубоким декольте, которое явно должно было привлечь профессора - издала глупый смешок. Он глянул в ее сторону, и Тонкс с наслаждением заметила, что его единственной реакцией на ее одежду стала слегка поднятая бровь.

\- Я знаю, что это много, особенно учитывая, что многие из вас не хотят выбирать опасные профессии, но поверьте мне, может придти время, когда вам придется защищать себя и близких.

Тонкс выпрямилась на стуле, вдохновленная его речью. Она была готова учиться всему, что он научит. Может, у нее еще есть шанс получить рекомендательное письмо...

\- Мы потратим первый семестр на самозащиту, а после Рождественских каникул мы поговорим о Темных существах: как их определить и как действовать при встрече с каждым из них. Это много, но у меня есть всего год с вами, ребята, поэтому мы сделаем его запоминающимся. Ну как?

На этот раз ребята ответили ему с большим энтузиазмом. Все явно были очень рады учиться самозащите у человека, который знает свое дело. Профессор Люпин потер руки и улыбнулся.

\- Отлично. Давайте начнем! - Он встал, но замер, когда увидел поднятую руку Терри Нотта, что сидел на втором ряду.

\- Да, мистер Нотт?

\- Сэр, я хотел спросить. Это правда, что вы справились с Антонином Долоховым и Белатриссой Лейстрендж? И правда, что вы из Болгарии? Потому что вы не очень похожи...

Профессор Люпин улыбнулся.

\- Я не рассказал вам ничего о себе, верно? Извините, немного отвлекся, - он снова сел на край парты и положил скрепленные руки перед собой.

\- Да, я справился с двумя Пожирателями в Хогвартс-экспрессе. Я использовал технику самозащиты, которую мы с вами обязательно будем учить. И да, я из Болгарии. Я вырос в британской семье около границы с Грецией, поэтому мой акцент немного... странный. Но Болгария была моим домом всю мою жизнь. Последние пять лет я работаю с Мракоборцами из Британии, ищу Пожирателей и других преступников, чтобы передать их властям. Я также помогаю справляться с различными Темными Существами. Альбус Дамблдор попросил меня учить здесь, потому что он понимает, как важно научить молодых людей сейчас, как и когда использовать защитную магию. И я хочу, чтобы во поняли одну вещь: не все, чего вы боитесь, действительно стоит бояться. Мир не делится только на плохое и хорошее. Я научу вас, как защищаться, но я также научу вас, как залечивать раны. Я хочу, чтобы вы научились понимать, когда стоит защищаться, а когда можно опустить палочку и протянуть руку помощи, а, возможно, и дружбы. Только так мир станет лучше. Не при помощи силы, а при помощи взаимопонимания. И каждый из вас способен это сделать.

Он замолчал и улыбнулся, заметив на их лицах шок. Тонкс почувствовала, что ее сердце забилось быстрее. Этот бедно одетый молодой человек вдохновил ее больше, чем все остальные учителя вместе взятые.

\- Я слезу с моей импровизированной трибуны, - сказал он, смеясь. - Оставьте все здесь, и пойдем на улицу. Самое время для вашего первого урока по самозащите.


	5. Chapter 4

Хогвартс был покорен Римусом Люпином. Профессор был полон энергии, и никто не мог не заразиться его энтузиазмом и остаться в стороне. Его классы требовали как физических, так и умственных усилий. Первые несколько недель, пока погода была хорошей, они занимались на улице. Во время же дождя ученики учили основы магической самозащиты и дуэлей в замке.

Большинство учеников обожали его уроки. Наконец-то появился человек, которые учил их чему-то нужному и по-настоящему важному! Для Гарри, Рона и Гермионы единственным минусом было то, что они учились со Слизеринцами. Драко Малфой и раньше был противным, но после того как его отца схватили и посадили в Азкабан, он стал невыносим.

Шла третья неделя учебы, и все третьекурсники были на улице, практикуя в парах технику самозащиты. Профессор Люпин поставил Гарри в паре с Драко, что, по мнению Гарри, было большой ошибкой, потому что оба мальчика открыто враждовали между собой. Прошел час, и терпение Гарри было на исходе.

\- Давай, Поттер, - прошипел светловолосый мальчик, пока Гарри пытался достать его. У Малфоя неплохо получалось бороться на уроках профессора Люпина, потому что он выполнял все приемы с точностью без проблем. - Ты даже не стараешься. Да тупая обезьянка будет более опасным соперником, чем ты, Поттер.

Это была последняя капля в чаше терпения. На это раз Гарри удалось схватить Драко, и он попытался свалить светловолосого Малфоя на пол. Мальчики, одинаковые по росту и весу, никак не могли одолеть друг друга. Драко поскользнулся, и Гарри схватился за его рубашку, чуть не порвав ее, и повалил Драко на пол. Кровь стучала в висках, и Гарри слышал отдаленные крики своих одноклассников и профессора Люпина.

Чувство победы тут же исчезло, когда Гарри увидел голую спину Малфоя. На его коже виднелись белые линии, пересекавшиеся друг с другом, образуя причудливый рисунок. Гарри вспомнил противный шрам на груди отца, который он получил во время войны. Откуда у Драко столько таких?

У него не было времени обдумать это. Профессор Люпин стащил его с Драко, который поднялся на ноги и опустил рубашку. Его лицо было красным, а глаза полны гнева. Гарри посмотрел на Люпина, ожидая увидеть такой же гнев, но был удивлен, когда увидел, что профессор Люпин смотрит на Драко с пониманием. Драко специально избегал чужих взглядов, и Гарри понял, что Люпин тоже видел шрамы. Гарри видел, что его одноклассники с интересом смотрят на них.

Когда профессор Люпин наконец заговорил, его голос был спокойным, но серьезным.

\- Я знаю, что вы двое считаете себя врагами, но вы должны понять, что в мире есть гораздо более важные вещи и гораздо более важные проблемы, чем то, что происходит здесь, - он показал на них, глядя на мальчиков в упор. - Мир и так не самое приятное место, без вас двоих и вашей ненависти. Хватит, мальчики. Наказание, обоим. Завтра в моем кабинете после ужина.

Он отвернулся, оставив сзади шокированного Гарри и злого Драко. Прозвенел звонок, и Гарри повернулся к Рону и Гермионе. Рон явно хотел поздравить Гарри с победой, но смог удержаться от этого в присутствии профессора Люпина. Гермиона, наоборот, была согласна с профессором.

\- Он прав, ты же знаешь, - сказала она. - Ваши ссоры смешны. Война закончилась, и мы должны улучшать отношения с такими людьми как Драко.

\- Да, скажи тогда ему перестать сравнивать меня с обезьяной, - пробормотал Гарри, хотя беззлобно. Рон и Гермиона не видели шрамов на спине Драко, и Гарри очень хотелось спросить у них, что бы это могло значить. Но он вспомнил выражение на лице Драко - злое и испуганное.

\- Все хорошо, дружище? - спросил Рон, прерывая мысли Гарри.

\- Да, да. Просто отработка завтра и все.

Им не надо знать о шрамах. Может, он и не любит Малфоя, но он никогда больше не хочет видеть такого выражения на его лице.

Тонкс, Кларенс Клирватер и Терри Нотт тихонько крались по коридору к Выручай-комнате. Отбой был уже давно, и они старались идти как можно тише, чтобы их не заметила Миссис Норрис или Филч.

Все трое были уверены в своем решении поступать на Мракоборцев, и они решили, что Выручай-комната - самое лучшее место, чтобы потренировать самозащиту, которой их учил профессор Люпин. Они достигли комнаты, и Тонкс три раза прошла взад и вперед у стены. "Нам нужно место, чтобы практиковать защиту" - повторила она.

Как и ожидалось, появилась дверь, и все трое вошли в гимнастический зал, с потолка которого свисали груши. Но, к их удивлению, они были не одни.

Римус Люпин был около одной из груш, нанося ей страшные удары с разных сторон. Костяшки его пальцев были обмотаны в белую ленту. Он был одет в свободные черные штаны и белую майку, которая теперь прилипла к его потной коже. Тонкс почувствовала слабость в коленях, когда она заметила неплохие мускулы, которые были хорошо видны под майкой.

Они не сказали ни слова, но что-то предупредило Люпина об их появлении, и он резко повернулся, инстинктивно нагибаясь и выставляя вперед руки. Но, заметив троих подростков, он выпрямился, с удивлением глядя на них.

\- Извините, профессор Люпин, - сказала Тонкс, не представляя, что говорить этому привлекательному мужчине, что стоял перед ней. Капелька пота скатилась с его брови и исчезла под подбородком. Она открыла рот, но так и не смогла сказать ничего.

\- Что вы здесь делаете? - спросил Люпин, нарушая тишину.

Терри, который уже давно был геем, и Кларенс, которую тоже явно привлекали особы противоположного пола, все еще не могли ничего сказать перед таким горячим мужчиной, поэтому отвечать пришлось Тонкс.

\- Мы... мы искали место, чтобы практиковать приемы, которые вы нам показывали на уроках, - сказала она. - Я знаю, что сейчас поздно, но мы все хотим стать Мракоборцами, а они берут только лучших.

Она вызывающе подняла голову, будто говоря, чтобы он только осмелился отправить их в спальни. С тех самых пор как она упала ему на руки в первый день, у них были странные отношения. Он весело смотрел на нее каждый раз, когда она спотыкалась в классе, на что она отвечала ему колкими взглядами. Сейчас он поднял одну бровь, а его губы растянулись в улыбку.

\- Правда? - спросил он, и она кивнула. Он посмотрел на Терри и Кларенс, которые, наконец, пришли в себя, и они тоже кивнули. Его улыбка стала шире.

\- Тогда, ладно, - сказал он. - Я никому ничего не скажу.

Все трое выдохнули, улыбаясь своему учителю.

\- Спасибо, профессор Люпин, - сказала Тонкс. Он продолжил улыбаться и сунул руки в карманы.

\- Не за что. Может вам нужна помощь? Мы можем сделать это официальной вещью. И вам не придется волноваться из-за отбоя. Я все равно большую часть вечеров повожу здесь.

Тонкс слегка открыла рот. Дополнительное время с профессором Люпином? Это было слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой.

\- Серьезно? - спросила она, и он засмеялся.

\- Да, серьезно. Я поговорю с Дамблдором об этом. Я уверен: он согласится. Есть еще семикурсники, которые хотят стать Мракоборцами? Мы позовем всех, кому интересно.

\- Это замечательно, сэр, - сказала Кларенс.

\- Отлично, - сказал Люпин. - Я рад, ребята, что вам нравится.

Он встретился глазами с Тонкс, и она замерла. Это не был его обычный, веселый взгляд. Нет, его глаза смотрели прямо в ее душу несколько секунд, а потом он переместил взгляд на Терри. Тонкс не успела ничего сказать, потому что профессор Люпин уже потирал руки, весело улыбаясь.

\- Отлично! С чего начнем?

Гарри постучался в дверь кабинета профессора Люпина, чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке. Он очень уважал профессора, и очень хотел снова вырасти в его глазах. Хриплым голосом Люпин сказал ему войти, и Гарри толкнул дверь.

Кабинет ЗОТИ был разным каждый год, отражая характер каждого нового учителя, которые исчезали и появлялись с невероятной скоростью. В прошлом году Локхарт развесил по всему офису свои фотографии. Но теперь кабинет был совсем другим. Комната была окрашена в коричневый и зеленый цвета, а около стен стояли огромные стеклянные аквариумы с различными животными. Некоторых из них Гарри узнавал из книги Скамандера "Волшебные существа и места их обитания", но некоторых он даже ни разу не видел. Потратив несколько минут на осмотр животных, Гарри наконец заметил Малфоя, который стоял перед столом профессора.

\- Это нелегально, - прошипел он. - Вы не можете заставить нас делать это.

\- Делать что? - спросил Гарри. Малфой злобно посмотрел на него.

\- Он хочет, чтобы мы пошли в Запретный лес и нашли чертову собаку Хагрида, - резко ответил он. - Я не буду рисковать своей жизнью из-за этого огромного болвана. Не может полукровка сам пойти и найти его?

Что-то в выражении лица Люпина изменилось при слове полукровка, но он все равно продолжил мягко улыбаться.

\- Хагрид в данный момент занят. Он ушел по делам Мракоборческого центра и попросил меня найти Клыка. Он потерялся во время охоты, - объяснил Люпин Гарри, который все еще не до конца понимал суть дела. - Найти его втроем будет гораздо проще. Я буду с вами все время. С вами ничего не случится.

Малфой не выглядел убежденным, и, честно говоря, Гарри тоже чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Последний раз, когда он был в Запретном лесу, его чуть не съел гигантский паук. И он не очень любил вспоминать об этом. Но профессор Люпин уже одел пиджак и положил свою палочку, которую он почти никогда не использовал, в карман. Он выглядел особенно усталым сегодня, заметил Гарри. Одежда висела на нем, и он сильно похудел. Честно говоря, он не был похож на человека, который выдержит целую ночь в Запретном лесу. Но он повернулся к мальчикам, улыбнулся и кивнул на дверь.

\- Вы готовы? Идем?


	6. Chapter 5

" Я не верю, что я здесь! Это глупо. И холодно. И мокро. Я убью чертова Поттера за то, что он ввязал меня во все это..."

Драко пригнулся, чтобы ветка не попала ему в глаз, и вскрикнул, когда он наступил во что-то мокрое и липкое. Люпин, похоже, никогда не слышал слово "тропа", а Поттер явно старался обходить ветки как можно дальше, чтобы они как можно больнее били Драко.

\- Эй, хватит, Поттер, - проворчал он, игнорируя чертова Люпина, который повернулся к ним и поднес палец к губам, требуя тишины. Гарри повернулся назад и усмехнулся, смотря на грязь, покрывавшую все лицо Малфоя. Но, повернувшись обратно, Гарри постарался сделать все, чтобы ветки как можно реже попадали по его злейшему врагу.

Поттер вел себя странно по отношению к нему всю ночь. Он не отвечал на оскорбления и злые замечания Драко и часто рассматривал Малфоя, когда думал, что тот не смотрит. Драко яростно пнул кусок дерева, сообразив, из-за чего произошла перемена в его поведении. Потер видел его спину. Как и Люпин. Он видел это в выражениях их лиц. Поттер выглядел удивленным и озадаченным, тогда как лицо Люпина выражало сочувствие, и у Драко зачесались руки.

Как он мог понять? Он не знал, каково это - иметь отца, который ненавидел все на свете, включая своего собственного сына. Он не знал, каково это было - любить этого отца, стараться сделать так, чтобы он гордился тобой, и не получать от него ничего, кроме боли и ненависти. Он не знал, каково это - потерять отца, которого забрали в Азкабан, и остаться наедине с ненавистью всего мира к его имени и семье.

Драко громко выругался, когда капля воды попала ему за шиворот.

\- Черт возьми! Это ужасно...

Рука Поттера внезапно закрыла его рот и заткнула его. Глаза темноволосого мальчика были круглыми от страха, и он схватил Драко за шиворот, чтобы спрятать его за дерево. Драко попытался вырваться, но Гарри держал его мертвой хваткой.

\- Тихо, - прошипел Поттер, все еще прижимая руку к его рту. - Мы здесь не одни.

Из-за деревьев послышались голоса. Освободившись от Поттера, Драко огляделся и понял, что Люпина нигде нет.

Он ушел! Он, мать его, ушел!

Но у них не было времени думать о предательстве учителя. Голоса приближались, и они не звучали дружелюбно.

\- Честно, Бейн, я чую что-то!

По спине Драко побежали мурашки, когда он услышал грубый и жесткий голос.

\- Ты выдумываешь, Ронан. Люди не настолько тупые, чтобы приходить сюда ночью. Они знают, что мы с ними сделаем.

Второй голос был еще грубее первого, и Гарри крепче сжал руку Драко. Но Малфой был так испуган, что он не обратил на это никакого внимания. Они услышали странные и тяжелые шаги и задержали дыхание.

\- Я чую его отсюда, - прорычал первый голос, и Драко зажмурился. - Ты чувствуешь?

Ронан и Бейн были совсем недалеко от места, где спрятались Драко и Гарри, когда внезапно откуда-то издалека послышался крик.

\- Эй, Клык! Клык!

Это был Люпин. Громкие ругательства и топот означали, что Ронан и Бейн ушли. Оба мальчика осторожно выглянули из-за дерева, заметив двух существ, похожих на лошадей. Люди, которые сидели на них, выглядели странными, но, изучив их повнимательнее, Гарри понял почему.

\- Кентавры! - воскликнул он, забыв о своем страхе. Он обернулся и увидел, что Драко уже стоял на ногах и продирался сквозь чащобу к замку.

\- Эй, Малфой, куда ты идешь?

\- А ты как думаешь, Поттер? - резко ответил Драко, даже не оборачиваясь. - В замок! Мне уже хватило этого леса по горло. Мне не хочется встретиться с кентаврами, вампирами или еще кем-нибудь, кто нас найдет и с удовольствием раздерет нам глотку!

\- А профессор Люпин? - спросил Гарри, хватая Драко за руку.

\- Что с ним? - спросил Драко, вырываясь.

\- Он только что спас наши шкуры, а ты собираешься бросить его здесь одного?!

\- Он уже взрослый мальчик и может сам о себе позаботиться, - сказал Драко, продолжая идти вперед. - Он сам ввязал нас во все это. Более того, как мы сможем помочь?!

\- Трус! - крикнул Гарри. Драко резко остановился. Он повернулся и яростно надвинулся на Гарри.

\- Повтори, - прорычал он. Гарри уверенно стоял на месте.

\- Ты трус, - уверенным голосом повторил он.

Малфой двинулся вперед и схватил Гарри за грудки. Он приблизил свое лицо так, что их носы почти соприкасались. Глаза Гарри были широкими от удивления.

\- Слушай ты, маменькин сынок! - злобно прошипел Драко. - Ты думаешь, что знаешь, что такое храбрость? Ты думаешь, чтобы быть храбрым нужно пойти и сделать что-нибудь тупое, просто потому что ты никогда не простишь себя, если не сделаешь этого? Если это то, что ты думаешь, то давай. Иди и умри там, потому что я не пойду с тобой.

Он отпустил Гарри и повернулся, направляясь к замку. Но Поттер снова заговорил.

\- Помоги тогда мне.

Драко остановился и слегка повернулся к Поттеру. Сейчас больше всего на свете ему хотелось набить ему морду. Гарри вызывающе смотрел на него.

\- Если ты так много знаешь о храбрости, то помоги мне найти профессора Люпина, - он усмехнулся. - Я не планировал делать что-либо тупое, но если ты пойдешь со мной, то ты сможешь остановить меня при необходимости.

Драко смотрел на него широкими глазами. Гарри впервые попросил его о помощи. И Драко чувствовал себя хорошо. Он был кому-то нужен.

\- Я думаю, что смогу помочь тебе, чертов придурок, - осторожно ответил Драко, наблюдая за реакцией Гарри, который заулыбался. - Но не ожидай от меня особенного геройства. Я себе важен гораздо больше, чем Люпин.

\- Хорошо. Идем, - пожал плечами Гарри.

С тех пор как они расстались с профессором Люпином прошло более двух часов, и мальчики уже валились с ног от усталости. Используя умное Заклинание Компаса, которое предложил Драко, он потерялись и уже не представляли себе, где может быть Люпин, или Клык, или кентавры. Было очень темно, и они не могли сделать и двух шагов, не споткнувшись об корни или не поскользнувшись на грязи.

Мальчики старались держаться ближе друг к другу, пугаясь своих же теней. Внезапно Драко, который шел чуть сзади Гарри, споткнулся обо что-то и упал, увлекая Гарри за собой. Они тяжело свалились в кучу листьев. Гарри, лежа лицом вниз, громко засмеялся, когда вспомнил ситуацию, в которой они находились. Он повернулся и увидел Драко, который лежал рядом на спине и смотрел на Поттера как на сумасшедшего.

\- Я... Я просто, - он попытался объяснить что-то сквозь свой истерический смех. Он вытер слезы и продолжил. - Что... Что мы делаем?

Он продолжил смеяться, и Драко тоже неохотно улыбнулся. Через несколько секунд его смешок присоединился к истерическому смеху Гарри, и вскоре они оба смеялись, лежа на земле и забыв обо всем.

В конце концов, Гарри поднялся и вытащил листья из волос. Он протянул Драко руку. Поколебавшись, Драко взял ее и позволил Гарри поднять его на ноги. Гарри долго глядел ему в глаза, а потом задал вопрос, который интересовал его еще со вчерашнего вечера.

\- Что случилось с твоей спиной?

Драко тут же закрылся от внешнего мира. Он отвернулся.

\- Не твое дело, Поттер.

Тихонько выругавшись, Гарри провел рукой по волосам.

\- Кто-то причинил тебе боль? Ты можешь поговорить с моим отцом. Я уверен, он поможет тебе.

\- Твой отец только вешает лапшу на уши, - резко ответил Драко. Гарри почувствовал гнев, но не дал ему выйти наружу. Он вспомнил лицо Драко, когда тот понял, что его спину видели, и заставил себя успокоиться.

\- Драко, - позвал он, сообразив только потом, что это первый раз, когда он назвал Малфоя по имени. - Драко, подожди.

Светловолосый мальчик остановился, видимо, тоже понимая, как его назвал Гарри. Он снова повернулся к Гарри, глядя на него с яростью.

\- Драко, - запинаясь, сказал Гарри, на представляя, что ему стоит говорить. - Я... Я просто хочу помочь. Я знаю, что у нас не самые хорошие отношения... Ладно, у нас ужасные отношения... Но это не значит, что мне хочется видеть твою боль.

\- Человек, который причинил мне боль сейчас в Азкабане. Твой отец помог посадить его туда.

Глаза Гарри расширились. Драко опустил взгляд, и несколько минут мальчики просто молча стояли. Наконец, Гарри заговорил, запинаясь на словах:

\- Драко, мне очень жаль. Мне очень жаль, правда, - произнес он, и Драко поднял на него гневный взгляд.

\- Не жалей меня, - прорычал он. Гарри покачал головой, закусив губу.

\- Это не то, что я имел в виду. Мне... Я просто хочу извиниться, что был таким кретином. Я даже и представить не могу, как это... жить так, как ты...

\- Да, жизнь - боль. Живи так, как тебе говорят, - Драко слегка улыбнулся. - Кроме того, я тоже был кретином.

Где-то далеко послышался громкий вой, и оба мальчика тут же метнулись к ближайшему кусту. Они спрятались за него, пытаясь найти причину того звука.

\- Это оборотень? - прошептал Гарри Драко, который покачал головой.

\- Сегодня не полнолуние, хотя вой пoхож на волчий.

Из-за кустов выскочило огромное животное. Гарри повернулся к Драко.

\- Если мы останемся здесь, то оно нас найдет. Я предлагаю выскочить и оглушить его.

\- Отличная идея, - кивнул Драко. - Давай зайдем с разных сторон. Тогда он не сможет достать обоих.

\- Отлично. Я пойду вперед, ты следом. Когда я аукну как сова, стреляй.

Драко кивнул и пополз вправо. Гарри разместился на пути у животного, приготовившись к атаке. Когда шум стал особенно громким, Гарри аукнул.

Оба мальчика прыгнули вперед, выставив палочки, и чуть не снесли... очень испуганного Клыка. Драко и Гарри тут же узнали собаку и опустили палочки. Клык, похоже, был еще больше испуган, чем сами мальчики. Заскулив, он прыгнул на Гарри и принялся лизать его лицо. Смеясь, Гарри спихнул собаку с себя и погладил его за ухом.

\- Привет, Клык.

Драко подошел ближе и тоже погладил пса.

\- Никогда не думал, что буду рад видеть эту слюнявую шавку.

Внезапно послышались крики и топот лошадей. Недалеко от них из-за кустов выпрыгнул огромный кентавр. Клык заскулил и спрятался за двумя мальчиками, которые подняли палочки.

\- Окаменей! - закричали он в унисон. Одного оглушающего заклинания было мало, но двух было более чем достаточно, чтобы свалить кентавра. Гарри и Драко испуганно смотрели, как огромный кентавр повалился на землю с громким стуком.

Оба мальчика медленно повернулись друг к другу, улыбаясь. Они засмеялись, и удивленно оглянулись, когда услышали мягкий смех позади них. Профессор Люпин стоял у соседнего дерева, спокойно на него облокотившись. Клык уже заметил его и подскочил к нему, надеясь получить что-нибудь вкусное. Оба мальчика в шоке уставились на профессора.

\- Где вы были? - с обвинением спросил Драко. - Вы оставили нас сражаться в одиночестве против двух кентавров?

Люпин мягко улыбнулся им.

\- У вас все было под контролем, - сказал он, кивая на лежащего кентавра. - Зачем вам был нужен я?

Альбус Дамблдор стоял у Восточного входа, глядя на приближающееся трио. Даже издалека было видно, что все трое валились с ног от усталости, хотя Римус справлялся с этой ношей лучше двоих мальчиков, которые буквально висли друг на друге. Когда они приблизились, он спокойно спросил:

\- Все прошло удачно, ребята?

Все трое подняли головы, и Римус вымученно улыбнулся. Драко и Гарри глядели на профессора взглядом полным гордости, усталости и нового понимания, найденного друг между другом, которого можно достичь только если сражаться бок о бок в настоящем бою. Хотя Альбус сохранил свой спокойный вид, внутри он чувствовал себя странно вдохновленным. Возможно, была еще надежда, и не только касательно этих двоих.

\- Да, сэр. Клык в целости и безопасности, - ответил Драко усталым голосом.

\- Замечательно, - ответил Альбус, мягко улыбаясь мальчикам. - Вы вдвоем, наверное, устали. Я уверен, что ваш профессор по Защите от Темных Искусств поймет, если вы завтра пропустите первый урок, - он подмигнул Римусу, который усмехнулся.

\- Идите спать, ребята, - сказал Люпин. - Вы заслужили. Отличная работа.

Они благодарно улыбнулись ему и пошли по направлению к замку, не замечая, что их плечи соприкасаются. Римус и Альбус смотрели, как они скрылись в замке.

Когда они ушли, Альбус повернулся к усталому молодому человеку, что стоял рядом с ним.

\- Я должен отметить, Римус, что я восхищен. Эти двое возненавидели друг друга с самого первого дня своего знакомства, а теперь - посмотри на них!

\- Не говори "гоп", пока не перепрыгнешь, - сказал, улыбаясь, Римус. - Кто знает, как долго это продлится.

\- Как ты это сделал?

\- Мне немного помогли наши старые друзья, Ронан и Бейн, - сказал Римус. - Их очень повеселила вся эта история. Я думаю, в прошлой жизни они были актерами. Хотя мне придется подарить Бейну бутылку Огневиски за то сильное Оглушающее заклятие, что он получил от ребят в самом конце...

В первый раз за достаточно долгое время Альбус громко рассмеялся.

\- Невероятно, - сказал он, вытирая слезы с глаз. - Хотя ты мог бы постараться получше, чтобы они не думали, что кентавры такие уж страшные и ужасные.

\- Я уверен, что правда скоро станет известна, - сказал Римус, печально улыбаясь. - Но, надеюсь, что к тому времени Гарри и Драко забудут о своей ненависти друг к другу.

\- Мне кажется, они уже на верном пути, - сказал Альбус. Он положил руку на плечо молодого человека, и тот поднял взгляд. Его печальная улыбка превратилась в смущенную, когда он увидел гордость в глазах старого волшебника.

\- Кстати говоря, мне кажется, тебе не помешают пару часов сна, - сказал Альбус. Римус кивнул, подавляя зевок.

\- Думаю, что пойду подремлю несколько часов, - сказал он, кивая Альбусу и поворачиваясь назад, чтобы подняться по лестнице, ведущей к замку. Старый волшебник с беспокойством проводил его глазами, заметив, как сильно молодой человек похудел. Полнолуние будет послезавтра, и, даже несмотря на Аконитовое зелье, которое варил Северус, луна все равно сильно влияла на Римуса.

Альбус вспомнил, как он впервые встретил Римуса и вздохнул. Он чувствовал себя ответственным за него, но часто Альбус ничем не мог ему помочь, как, например, сейчас.

Альбус повернулся назад и взглянул на восходящее солнце, все еще думая о Римусе. Волшебный мир уже давно застрял в грязном болоте. Но, возможно, этот полный жизни молодой человек, оборотень-профессор, возможно, именно он и вытащит их оттуда.


	7. Chapter 6

Время летело, и число студентов, занимавшихся в кружке профессора Люпина стремительно росло, поэтому теперь их было больше дюжины. В основном, они собирались становиться Мракоборцами, но были и те, кто планировал заниматься другими вещами, например, работать в Отделе Тайн или в Отделе по Контролю магических существ.

Занятия проходили по понедельникам, где ребята изучали то же самое, что на уроках, но более подробно. В остальные дни профессор Люпин тоже был в Выручай-комнате и с радостью помогал всем, кто хотел. Редко когда никто не приходил уточнить прием той или иной техники защиты или нападения, задать вопрос о том или ином заклиании.

Все праздновали Хэллоуин, но Тонкс была одна в зале, наслаждаясь редким моментом уединения. За последние несколько месяцев она заметила, что она стала сильнее, как физически, так и умственно, благодаря урокам с профессором Люпином. До поступления на Мракоборцы оставалось немного, и Тонкс работала в поте лица, чтобы достичь хороших результатов. Поэтому сейчас, когда все ее друзья напивались в Хогсмиде, она находилась в зале.

Она не ожидала никого, поэтому она прыгала вокруг груши в шортах и спортивном бюстгальтере, вся мокрая от пота, слушая Ведуний на полной громкости. Она никогда не считала себя великой спортсменкой (ее способность спотыкаться на ровном месте явно ей в этом не помогала), но она надеялась, что магия и выносливость смогут сделать ее достойным оппонентом.

Тонкс подпрыгнула на месте и резко развернулась, когда дверь громко открылась, ударившись о стену. Похоже, профессор Люпин был не в лучшем настроении. Он был удивлен не менее ее, когда заметил, что он не один. Несколько секунд они таращились друг на друга. Его волосы торчали в разные стороны, его лицо было усталым, и Тонкс заметила странный испуг в его глазах. Он был похож на человека, который только что проснулся от кошмара.

Он опустил взгляд вниз и слегка покраснел, а потом быстро взглянул на радио. Поняв, что вызвало его смущение, Тонкс ругнулась про себя, а потом вытащила палочку и призвала к себе рубашку, которая лежала в другом конце комнаты. Она быстро натянула ее на себя и взмахом палочки выключила радио.

\- Извините, профессор, - смущенно сказала она. - Я не ожидала увидеть кого-либо.

Он поднял на нее взгляд, застенчиво ей улыбаясь, и провел рукой по волосам.

\- Да, я тоже. Я думал, что все семикурсники в Хогсмиде?

\- Да, - пожала плечами она.

\- Тогда почему ты здесь? - спросил он. - Я уважаю твое трудолюбие, но всем нужно иногда отдохнуть. Почему бы тебе не присоединиться к друзьям?

\- Я буду ходить с друзьями, когда меня примут в Мракоборцы, - она повернулась к груше и легонько ударила ее рукой. - А пока мне надо работать.

Она услышала шаги и повернулась. Он стоял прямо перед ней, сунув руки в карманы и озабоченно глядя на нее.

\- Мисс Тонкс, почему Вы так беспокоитесь об этом? Обучение на Мракоборца - это только обучение. Они не ждут, что вы будете самыми сильными волшебниками при поступлении, поэтому вас и ждут еще три года обучения, прежде чем вы станете настоящими Мракоборцами. Я не думаю, что для Вас это будет трудно.

Она подняла брови, скептически глядя на него.

\- Я серьезно, - продолжил он. - Ты очень талантлива, трудолюбива, и ты очень хочешь туда поступить. Добавь к этому всему твой дар Метаморфа, и они оторвут тебя с руками и ногами!

Она скривилась и отвернулась от него, снова сфокусировавшись на груше.

\- Что такое? - спросил он, и, в первый раз с тех пор как она встретила его, Тонкс хотелось, чтобы он просто ушел.

\- Ничего, - пробормотала она, неправильно ударяя грушу, и выругалась, когда ее кисть больно хрустнула.

Профессор Люпин мягко взял ее за руку и отстранил ее от груши. Несмотря на ее протесты, он осторожно взял ее руку в свои большие ладони. Она в удивлении открыла рот, когда боль в запястье исчезла совсем. Он улыбнулся ей.

\- Ты будешь жить, - сказал он, все еще держа ее руку. Было невозможно чувствовать раздражение перед этим человеком, когда его теплые руки, держащие ее маленькую ладонь, заставляли ее колени подкашиваться, а сердце биться чуть чаще, чем нужно. Она неуверенно улыбнулась в ответ.

\- Ты не любишь, когда упоминают твой дар, - сказал он. Это было утверждение. Она нехотя отошла от него и принялась снимать белую ленту со своих рук.

\- Нет, - сказала она, решив отвечать честно. - Не люблю. Я не хочу, чтобы меня судили по тем качествам, над которыми я не имею власти.

Она подняла взгляд и увидела, что он внимательно смотрит на нее. Ее сердце затрепетало. "Почему у меня такие странные ощущения, когда я рядом с ним?" - удивленно подумала она.

\- Я хочу, чтобы меня ценили за то, какая я, а не за мои врожденные способности. Я знаю, что как Метаморфмаг я имею много преимуществ, но я хочу заработать свое место так же, как и все остальные, - она подняла голову, и он улыбнулся.

\- Я не сомневаюсь в этом. Я не это имел в виду. Извини меня.

Она улыбнулась в ответ,и он глубоко вздохнул, будто собирался сказать еще что-то. Немного поколебавшись, он продолжил.

\- Про то что ты сказала... Что ты хочешь, чтобы тебя не судили по способностям, над которыми ты не имеешь контроля. Я думаю, что многие люди согласятся с тобой. Ты в этом не одинока.

Он не дал ей шанса ответить, повернулся и взял кусок ленты, чтобы намотать ее на руки. Она продолжила снимать свою, думая о том, что он сказал. Она вспомнила Терри и других гомосексуалистов. Профессор Люпин был прав: они согласятся с ней. Они бы тоже хотели, чтобы люди могли видеть в них таких же людей, а не геев.

Профессор Люпин уже почти замотал свои руки. Тонкс осмотрела его, заметив его усталость. Одежда висела на нем как на вешалке. Странный человек. За несколько последних месяцев он сильно менялся, становясь то мускулистым, то невероятно худым. Сейчас он был больше похож на скелета, чем на человека. Его лицо было бледным, и, хотя он часто выглядел устало, сейчас он почти валился с ног.

\- Что вы здесь делаете? - спросила она. Он удивленно поднял брови.

\- То же самое, что и ты. Тренируюсь.

\- Да, но... не обижайтесь, профессор, но вы выглядите так, будто вам лучше поспать, а не тренироваться.

Его глаза мгновенно потемнели, и в них проскочила обреченность. Но он быстро скрыл ее, улыбаясь, и Тонкс подумала, что ей показалось.

\- Не мог заснуть, - напряженно сказал он. - Врожденная бессонница. Поэтому по ночам я всегда развлекаюсь здесь с вами, ребята.

Он повернулся к одной из груш, занес руку для удара, но потом передумал. Он повернулся к ней и сказал:

\- Тонкс, эта комната будет здесь всегда. Но твои друзья наслаждаются в Хогсмиде сейчас. Даже у Мракобоцев есть личная жизнь.

Медленно ее губы растянулись в ухмылку. Признавшись в своем поражении, она схватила сумку со своими вещами.

\- Хорошей тренировки, профессор, - сказала она, направляясь к двери.

\- А тебе хорошо отдохнуть, Тонкс.

Когда она открыла дверь, она услышала звуки ударов. Поколебавшись, она повернулась назад. Он уже был сконцентрирован только на ударах, атакуя грушу с агрессией, которая пугала и восхищала ее. Но, когда он сильно ударил твердый предмет, она смогла поймать выражение его глаз. Обреченное... испуганное.


	8. Chapter 7

Тонкс следила за профессором Люпином следующие несколько недель. Их встреча в зале на Хэллоуине удивила и взволновала ее, хотя в последнем она было нелегко себе признаться. Римус Люпин был чем-то большим, чем тем веселым человеком, которым он всегда старался казаться перед своими учениками. И с течением времени она все больше и больше убеждалась в этом.

Самым удивительным фактом в Римусе Люпине была его внешность. Иногда он выглядел чуть старше семнадцати лет, полный жизни. В эти дни он всегда был мускулистым и активным. Но в другие дни он казался таким же по возрасту, как и ее кузен Сириус. В эти дни он выглядел усталым, худым и закрытым. Самое странное было то, что его глаза тоже менялись, бывая то карими, то янтарными.

Когда она впервые заметила этот факт, она так удивилась, что послала заклинание в Стена Шанпайка вместо своего партнера, высокого когтевранца Артура Денниса. Выругавшись, она взмахнула палочкой и прекратила странный танец Стэна, а, когда повернулась назад, она заметила, что профессор Люпин весело смотрит на нее своими янтарными, почти золотыми глазами. Он не мог быть Метаморфмагом, он бы тогда сказал об этом хоть что-нибудь. И, учитывая его вечный неухоженный вид, он явно не был парнем, которого волновало то, как он выглядит. Тогда почему его глаза были совсем другого цвета?

Были еще интересные факты. Он всегда чувствовал людей вокруг себя, даже если они не произвели ни звука. Тонкс удивлялась профессионализму его движений, когда он показывал, как выполнять тот или иной прием; eго болезненному виду; редким дням, когда он не мог учить. А еще, каждый раз, когда кто-либо пытался до него дотронуться, он всегда вздрагивал и старался уклониться.

Да, у профессора Люпина было много секретов, и Тонкс была заинтригована. И, хотя она никогда себе в этом не признается, она немного за него волновалась. Что-то подсказывало ей, что боль, которую она заметила в зале на Хэллоуине, была всегда с ним, спрятанная за маской веселья и беззаботности.

Большой зал был всегда оживлен, но вчерашний обед был особенно громким. Студенты как раз прошли полосу препятствий, которую приготовил профессор Люпин, чтобы проверить то, чему они научились за последние полгода. Домовым эльфам пришлось увеличить количество еды, чтобы утолить голод сотни детей, которые проводили часы на улице, практикуясь в ЗОТИ. До Рождественских каникул остался всего день, и все дети пребывали в особенно хорошем настроении.

Рон, Гермиона, Гарри и Джинни делали то, что еще три месяца назад казалось им невозможным. Они сидели за Слизеринским столом и увлеченно разговаривали с Драко, Пэнси Паркинсон и Блейзом Забини. Пэнси показывала им маленького дракона, которого ей прислала старшая сестра из Румынии, где она работала вместе с Чарли. Маленький дракончик бегал по столу и плевался огнем, испуганно оглядываясь на ребят.

Все засмеялись, а дракон зарычал. Смех сзади заставил их повернуться, и они увидели профессора Люпина, который смотрел на дракончика с восхищением. Он наклонился вперед между Джинни и Блейзом и оперся на стол.

\- Маленькая Хвосторога! – воскликнул он. – Это невероятно. Твоя сестра прислала его тебе, Пэнси?

Девочка кивнула, слегка покраснев.

\- Это просто игрушка. Она сказала, что у них получилось поймать настоящую, прежде чем Хвосторога напала на деревню, - сказала Пэнси, явно гордясь своей сестрой. - Звучит страшно. Я не думаю, что справлюсь с драконом больше этого, - она показала на дракончика на столе. Профессор Люпин ухмыльнулся.

\- О, я думаю, если потренироваться, то у тебя все получится, - уверенно сказал он. – Драконы не так страшны, как всем кажется. Она нападают на деревни, только если они голодны или когда им кто-то угрожает. Если люди просто оставят их в покое и будут изредка давать им еды, драконы будут счастливы. Это и есть работа укротителей драконов – сделать драконов счастливым, чтобы им не надо было нападать на деревни.

Он медленно протянул руку к маленькому существу. Ребята старались не трогать дракончика, предпочитая передвигать его при помощи палочек, хотя он явно не представлял опасности. Профессор Люпин положил руку на стол ладонью вверх. Дракончик несколько секунд смотрел на новый предмет, потом медленно подошел к нему и понюхал. Профессор Люпин терпеливо ждал, и, наконец, дракончик неуклюже залез на его огрубевшую ладонь. Очень медленно, чтобы не испугать его, профессор Люпин поднял дракона вверх, слегка сгибая пальцы, чтобы дракон не упал. Хвосторога с интересом огляделась вокруг. Профессор Люпин поднес его ближе, изучая его своими карими глазами.

\- Идеальная копия, - сказал он. – Выглядит так же, как и настоящая. Она сама это сделала?

Пэнси кивнула, и он вернул дракона на стол.

\- Да, семья Паркинсонов очень талантлива, - сказал он, и Пэнси снова покраснела, улыбаясь ему. Он выпрямился, сунул руки в карманы и улыбнулся четверым гриффиндорцам и троим слизеринцам, сидящим за столом.

\- Я думаю, вы все будете рады узнать, что вы получили отличные оценки за прохождение полосы препятствий.

Его улыбка стала шире, когда глаза ребят зажглись, и они улыбнулись друг другу. Гермиона почти прыгала на своем месте от восторга.

\- Я очень горжусь вами. И очень жду следующего семестра. Хорошего Рождества!

Его слова вдруг напомнили Гарри кое о чем.

\- О, профессор Люпин!

Молодой человек повернулся назад к Гарри, подняв брови.

\- Вы не хотите пойти на праздник у моего дяди, Сириуса Блэка, на Рождество? Мой папа просил узнать у вас.

Профессор Люпин слегка приоткрыл рот в удивлении. Гарри нервно продолжил.

\- Все Уизли будут там, и Гермиона с родителями, и Долгопупсы, и семья Тонксов. Это очень большой дом, - сказал он, чувствуя желание объяснить, почему половина магической Британии собиралась на площади Гриммо на Рождество. – Драко и его мама придет в следующем году, так? – сказал он, повернувшись к светловолосому мальчику. Драко осторожно ему улыбнулся и кивнул. Гарри улыбнулся и повернулся обратно к профессору Люпину. – Вы придете? Там будет много еды. Иногда Фред и Джордж не взрывают пирог, о им приходят в голову странные идеи, и становится очень весело.

Удивление профессора Люпина постепенно перешло в счастливую и смущенную улыбку, когда он понял, что Гарри был абсолютно серьезен. Профессор был тронут.

\- Спасибо за приглашение, Гарри, - сказал он. – И поблагодари своего отца за меня тоже. Я бы очень хотел пойти, но мне надо вернуться в Болгарию: у меня там есть дела. Но я буду вас вспоминать. Передайте всем привет!

Он кивнул им головой, а потом повернулся к учительскому столу, все еще широко улыбаясь. Он поднялся по ступенькам, слегка скривившись от боли. Одежда опять висела на нем.

\- Почему он всегда выглядит таким больным? – спросила Гермиона. Все остальные пожали плечами, но она знала, что не только ей хочется найти ответ на этот вопрос.

Дети уехали на площадь Гриммо на следующий день, полные приятных впечатлений от самого классного семестра в Хогвартсе. По приезде в Лондон все Уизли, Тонкс, Поттеры и Невилл решили воспользоваться случаем и узнать о своем профессоре как можно больше. Сколько ему лет? Правда ли, что он ездил на драконе? Сколько Пожирателей он поймал? Была ли у него девушка? (Последний вопрос задала Джинни, что вызвало странные взгляды ее братьев и веселые смешки взрослых).

Но Мракоборцы знали о Люпине не так много, как хотелось бы. Фабиан и Гидеон тоже почтили остальных своим присутствием в этому году и притащили с собой других Мракоборцев и бывших членов Ордена Феникса. Их явно развеселил интерес детей к Римусу, и они старались отвечать на них как можно более полно. Они не знали, сколько ему точно лет, где-то около двадцати четырех. Он не ездил на драконе, но Сириус рассказал им интересную историю о том, как он ездил на Гиппогрфе перед Хвосторогой, используя себя как приманку, чтобы увести дракона от деревни и привести его к укротителям (Рон обиженно взглянул на Чарли, но тот не обратил внимания на обвинение брата). Римус поймал 9 Пожирателей, включая тех, что он схватил на поезде. И у него не было девушки, насколько им было известно.

\- Честно говоря, мы тоже немного о нем знаем, - сказал Сириус, попивая из своего стакана Огневиски. Сверху донеслись крики детей, которых Марлен, жена Сириуса, пыталась уложить спать. – Он не говорит много о себе. Он помогает нам, когда надо, делает все очень круто, шутит, а потом исчезает среди деревьев. Может, у него есть девушка. Может, у него есть целый дом с семьей. Там бегает куча маленьких Люпинов. Мы не знаем.

Сириус пожал плечами, улыбаясь своим друзьям. Тонкс почувствовала странную ревность.

\- Почему вы задаете эти вопросы нам? – спросил Джеймс. – Почему вы не спросили его самого об этом?

\- Если вы не заметили, он выглядит немного устрашающе, - сказал Рон, усмехнувшись.

\- Ничего он не выглядит устрашающе, - сказала Тонкс, чувствуя странное желание защитить его. – Он очень милый. Он просто знает, что делает, из-за чего кажется немного страшным.

Сириус поднял свой бокал.

\- Он совершенно точно знает, что делает. Дамблдор молодец, что пригласил его в Хогвартс. Я чувствую себя лучше, зная, что вас учит Римус.

Остальные Мракоборцы согласно кивнули. Фабиан подался вперед на своем кресле.

\- Мне, кстати, интересно, чему он вас учит, - сказал он, глядя на своих племянников.

\- В этом семестре мы учились самозащите , что-то вроде борьбы или карате, как это называют Магглы. Мы начали учиться дуэлям. В следующем семестре мы будем изучать Темных существ. Профессор Люпин также сказал, что он научит нас заживляющим заклинаниям и основам беспалочковой магии, - ответила Гермиона, чему, естественно, никто не удивился.

Многие взрослые удивленно подняли брови.

\- Вау, - воскликнул Джеймс, взъерошив свои волосы. – Это сильно. Он, наверное, слышал где-то, что учителя уходят через год, поэтому он так многому хочет вас научить.

Алис заговорила, игнорируя шутку Джеймса.

\- Наконец-то кто-то учит этих детей чему-то полезному. Я всегда любила Римуса, но теперь уважаю его еще больше. Я очень хочу поговорить с ним. Он приедет?

Джеймс покачал головой.

\- Мы пригласили его, но ему надо было вернуться в Болгарию. Наверняка расхлебывает чью-то кашу снова, - пробормотал он. Он посмотрел на Сириуса, и они обменялись мрачными взглядами. – Просто представьте себе, на что бы было похоже это место, если бы он просто сдался и оставил их одних?

Слова отца вызвали в Гарри интерес.

\- Пап, что там происходит? – спросил он. – В Восточной Европе, я имею в виду. Знаю, ты не любишь говорить о работе, но..

Он замолчал, заметив мрачные взгляды Мракоборцев, но взглянул на остальных ребят, которые тоже были явно заинтересованы. К его удивлению, его поддержала Тонкс.

\- Многие из нас хотят быть Мракоборцами, Джеймс. Мы все равно окажемся там через несколько лет. Может вы расскажете нам все сейчас?

Джеймс Поттер внезапно встал и подошел к камину. Он встал к ним спиной и молча стоял так несколько минут. Потом он повернулся и заговорил.

\- Восточная Европа – дерьмовое место. Это единственное определение. Это было дерьмовым местом несколько лет, и, похоже, уже никогда не станет лучше. Если бы в мире была хоть капля милосердия, вам бы и не пришлось туда попадать, но мне начинает казаться, что милосердие исчезло вместе с Каменой.

\- Камена? – переспросил Гарри, испуганно глядя на необычно мрачного отца.

\- Давай начнем сначала, Джеймс, - сказал Сириус, поднимаясь, чтобы налить себе и другим Мракоборцам еще Огневиски. – Я думаю, что эта история требует выпивки, - сказал он, передавая стаканы своим друзьям. Немного подумав, он налил еще два и передал их Чарли и Тонкс, которым уже было семнадцать. Удивленная, Тонкс приняла стакан и, не думая, глотнула из него, скривившись, когда жидкость обожгла ее горло.

Джеймс и Сириус сели обратно на свои места, и Джеймс начал рассказывать.

\- Это началось во время войны, - сказал он, глядя в свой стакан. – Волан-де-морт использовал Темных существ в своей армии, таких как оборотни, вампиры, вейлы, кентавры. Некоторые из них были там по своему выбору, но, в основном, они находились под Империусом или были принуждены другими способами. У Пожирателей были целые лагеря, полные членов семей Темных существ. Волан-де-морт угрожал им, и они были вынуждены творить ужасные вещи.

Гарри услышал несколько вздохов вокруг. Их никогда не учили этому на Истории магии. Ни в одном из их учебников об этом не упоминалось. Почему никто не писал об этом? Джеймс продолжил.

\- В то время мы не знали об этом. Министерство ввело очень строгий закон против Темных существ и заставило их зарегистрироваться. На их кожах выжигали специальные метки. Всех детей, которым повезло, и они не унаследовали проклятий родителей, забирали из семей. Темные существа не могли получить работу, нe могли голосовать, не могли войти во многие здания, даже не могли просто пройти по улице: их атаковали и забирали в Министерство. Неудивительно, что почти все Темные существа сбежали из Британии. Некоторые уехали в Америку или Африку. Но большая часть уехала в Восточную Европу. В Румынию, Болгарию, Сербию, Украину, Грецию. В этих странах уже было огромное сосредоточение Темных существ, поэтому ехать туда казалось логичным решением. Многие люди уехали туда, надеясь начать все сначала и жить мирно…

Джеймс прилично глотнул из своего стакана, поморщившись. Сириус продолжил историю.

\- Но они не были единственными, кто ушел в Восточную Европу. Сторонники Волан-де-морта, те, кому удалось сбежать, тоже ушли туда. Там очень просто спрятаться. Горы и леса, полные страшных существ и людей, холодный климат - все это надежно прятало Пожирателей. И сторонники Волан-де-морта встретились с теми же людьми, которых они пытали и убивали, и… вы, я думаю, можете себе представить, что произошло.

\- Это было неприятно, - пробормотал Джеймс. – Но самое ужасное это то, что Министерство не давали нам сделать хоть что-нибудь. Мы слышали о том, что происходит, но эти бюрократы, сидящие наверху, просто запретили нам что-либо сделать. Они делали вид, что ничего не происходит, что все ужасные вещи исчезли вместе с Волан-де-мортом.

Его голос был полон желчи и злости.

\- А потом случилась Камена, - мягко сказал Франк, водя пальцем по краю стакана и глядя в пол.

Джеймс допил свой Огневиски.

\- Камена, - сказал он, громко поставив свой стакан. – Камена - это вещь, которая случается в книгах по истории, но не в реальной жизни.

Гарри покосился на Гермиону, заметив ее грустное выражение лица, и вспомнил ее рассказ четырехмесячной давности на пиру по поводу начала учебного года.

\- Это… это тот город, что был взорван?

Сириус кивнул, громко сглотнув.

\- Да, - сказал он. – Девятьсот семьдесят восемь человек погибли, многие из которых были обычными людьми. Все из них были абсолютно невинны, если, конечно, не считать их болезнь или проклятие преступлением.

\- Много предвзятых людей, даже в наше время, считают, что из-за болезни, над которой они не имеют власти, их можно убивать, - дрожащим от гнева и грусти голосом сказала Алиса. Она оглядела всех ребят, которые испуганно смотрели на нее. – Кто-то отправил бомбу через Портал на главную улицу Камены, - мягко сказала она. – У бедных людей не было времени среагировать или спастись. Город сравняли с землей. Когда мы туда добрались, от него уже остались одни руины. Только руины и пепел. А на том месте когда-то проживали около тысячи человек, у которых были свои желания, цели и задачи.

В комнате воцарилась долгая тишина, пока все думали над тем, что случилось. Над тем, что унесло жизни стольких невинных людей, которые ничем не отличались от них самих. Наконец, Тонкс нарушила тишину:

\- Выжил ли хоть кто-нибудь? Хоть кто-то смог спастись?

Сириус мрачно кивнул.

\- Мы знаем, что как минимум один человек выжил. Он-то и рассказал, что случилось. Кто бы это ни был, он тут же вышел на контакт с Дамблдором. Альбус вызвал всех членов Ордена Феникса, и нам удалось остановить ВППВ, прежде чем они смогли сделать то же самое с другими деревнями в Болгарии.

\- ВППВ? – спросил Фред.

\- Волшебники против прав вервульфов, - объяснила Алиса. – Это ужасная аббревиатура и ужасные люди. Они признали, что бомбу взорвали они. Они iгордились/i этим. На этот счет поднялась большая шумиха, и нам даже стало казаться, что мир станет лучше. Некоторые законы были ослаблены, и Темным существам стало проще вернуться обратно в Британию. Мракоборцам разрешили ездить в Восточную Европу, чтобы помочь. Но, как всегда, люди начали забывать. Они начали забывать об умерших людях, забыли об умирающихлюдях, и их страхи вернулись с новой силой.

\- Всю Восточную Европу охватили беспорядки, - сказал Джеймс, найдя в себе силы продолжить этот разговор. – Никто не знал о ВППВ. Никто не знал, кто это. Никто не знал об их предубеждениях. Поэтому люди стали обвинять друг друга. Темные существа перестали доверять друг другу, поэтому было достаточно лишь маленьких столкновений с ВППВ и Пожирателями, чтобы там началось что-то совершенно неуправляемое и ужасное.

\- Почему они остались? - недоуменно спросила Гермиона. - Почему они не уехали?

\- Некоторые уехали, - сказал Джеймс. - Но в большинстве своем Темным существам некуда идти. Всего несколько стран в мире разрешают Темным существам въезжать в страну, но даже там законы не позволяют им жить лучше. Когда человек регистрируется как Темное существо он, по сути, подписывает себе смертный приговор. Это значит, что у вас есть всего две опции: либо жить в страхе и бедности в Британии, либо выживать, бороться за свою жизнь в Восточной Европе. И Министерство до сих пор регистрирует людей и выжигает на их коже эти номера, до сих пор ставит людей перед этим ужасным выбором. Все виноваты, а Британия виновата больше всех. Но просто нет людей, которые бы могли что-то изменить, которые бы обладали достаточной властью. Большая часть волшебников ненавидит Темных существ, и они очень рады игнорировать то, что происходит в Восточной Европе.

\- Вот, что там делают Мракоборцы? - осторожно спросила Тонкс, чувствуя себя немного странно после Огневиски. - Пытаются примирить людей?

\- Нет, - сказал Сириус, качая головой. - Министерство, а точнее Долорес Амбридж, очень сильно ограничили нас в действиях.

Он сморщился, когда упомянул Амбридж, и Гарри решил, что эта женщина должна быть очень противной, если Сириус к ней так отвратительно относится.

\- Если Министерство даст нам свободу действий, это привлечет внимание общественности к тому, что происходит в Восточной Ввропе. А они, очевидно, этого не хотят, - сказал Сириус. - Поэтому они диктуют нам, что мы можем и чего не можем делать. Мы можем искать сторонников Волан-де-морта, мы можем помогать людям едой и приносить лекарства, и мы можем искать членов ВППВ.

\- Которых почти невозможно найти, - прорычал Джеймс, проведя рукой по лицу.

\- А что насчет примирения, - пробормотал Сириус. - Тут и вступает Римус.

При упоминании об их любимом учителе, все дети тут же подняли головы.

\- Мы с Джеймсом встретили Римуса через несколько недель после Камены. Он сумел убедить стаю очень злых и агрессивно настроенных оборотней, что мы друзья, а не враги. Он ходит туда, куда мы не смеем, и говорит с людьми, которые убьют нас, если только увидят, потому что они считают, что мы приходим туда, чтобы разрушить их семьи. Он знает места, языки,людей. И ему не все равно. Ему настолько не все равно, что мне иногда сложно с ним говорить, потому что я не понимаю, откуда он берет силы, чтобы возвращаться туда. Я не знаю, как он может вкладывать время, силы и любовь в людей, которые очень часто оказываются убитыми.

\- Да, но, если он не будет возвращаться, все станет еще хуже, - сказала Алиса. - Вам может казаться, что это бесполезно, но он действительно делает мир лучше. Некоторые стаи оборотней соединились, некоторые вампиры готовы с нами кооперировать... ничего бы не получилось без него. Он до сих пор ездит туда на выходных, бедняга. Когда я видела его в последний раз, он почти валился с ног от усталости.

\- Вот почему его нет в школе по выходным! - воскликнула Гермиона.

\- Вот почему он выглядит больным большую часть времени, - сказала Джинни. Сириус неуверенно покосился на Джеймса, вертя в руках стакан.

\- Он из Болгарии, да? - спросила Тонкс, вспомнив его лицо на Хэллоуин. - Он сказал, что его вырастила Британская семья на границе с Грецией.

Сириус осторожно кивнул.

\- Что... - Тонкс запнулась на словах, боясь ответа на вопрос, но в то же время, не в силах справиться со своим любопытством, она продолжила. - Что случилось с его семьей? Они в безопасности? Они... тоже Темный существа?

Сириус смотрел на нее очень долго. Она уверенно смотрела ему в глаза и не опускала взгляда. Она была уверена, что остальные дети в комнате очень ждут ответа на этот вопрос. Наконец, ее кузен заговорил, медленно и осторожно подбирая слова.

\- Если и есть хоть одна вещь, которую я вынес из своих путешествий в Восточную Европу, это никогда не спрашивать людей об их семье. Очень редко вы получите приятный ответ. Я много шучу насчет маленьких Люпинов, и было бы очень хорошо, если это правда. Но он не говорит об этом, и я не спрашиваю. И, если тебя хоть сколько-нибудь волнуют его чувства, то ты тоже не будешь задавать этот вопрос.


	9. Chapter 8

_Он обязан был спасти их. Он не мог оставить их на попечение тех плохих, у которых на левом предплечье был изображен череп. Возможно, Злой скормит их своей змее или заставит их биться в агонии. Нет! Нет, он спасет их. Он обязан спасти их, потому что он заглянул в сознание женщины и увидел ребенка, которого она любила так же сильно, как его собственная мама любила его самого. Он не смог спасти маму. Он был слишком мал, слишком слаб. Но теперь он был больше. Он сможет спасти женщину... и мужчину._

 _Злой подвергал их пыткам. Круциатус за круциатусом, пока ему не надоело. Они не продержутся еще одного дня. Они потеряют разум. Они станут "овощами"._

 _Он стоял около их камеры, глядя на них, лежащих вдвоем на каменном полу. Если кто-нибудь поймает его здесь. Если кто-нибудить увидит, как он помогает им... Он не боялся смерти, но он боялся Злого. Он боялся его холодных глаз, когда он пытал тех, кто встал у него на пути. Он боялся Круциатуса, и он боялся змеи и холодных рук других..._

 _Если он уйдет сейчас, никто не узнает, что он был здесь. Никто не узнает, что он собирается поднять восстание._

 _Но женщина подняла голову, и ее глаза встретились с его. Он снова увидел маленького мальчика, которому был всего месяц. Это была единственная причина, по которой она все еще была жива. Он сделал свой выбор._

 _Женщина удивленно посмотрела на него. Но он прислонил грязный палец к губам, требуя тишины. Он все равно не поймет, что она говорит. Она говорила на том же странном языке, что и другие._

 _Он открыл камеру взмахом руки. Если Злой узнает, что он пользуется беспалочковой магией, он убьет его. Женщина поднялась на ноги, поднимая мужчину, который выглядел очень плохо, потому что его больше держали под Круциатусом. До места, откуда можно трансгрессировать, было далеко, и мужчина будет их тормозить. Но что-то во взгляде женщины дало ему понять, что либо она идет с ним, либо не идет вообще._

 _Он открыл дверь, выпуская их. Поколебавшись, она послушалась, таща мужчину за собой. Она вздрогнула, когда он снова взмахнул рукой, сделав их невидимыми. Потом он схватил ее за рукав и потащил ее за собой, ориентируясь в лабиринте коридоров. Его сердце билось громко и часто, и каждый раз, выглядывая из-за угла, он молился, чтобы коридор был пуст._

 _Наконец, они достигли своей цели: маленького окна, которое он приметил ранее. Оно выглядывало в лес, а он заранее снял защиту со всех окон и дверей в замке. Он посмотрел на женщину, которая кивнула. Она что-то сказала мужчине на своем странном наречии и помогла ему выбраться из окна._

 _Внезапно он услышал шаги. Он быстро пролез в окно, закрыв его с обратной стороны, и снова схватил ее рукав, ведя ее в лес. Скоро Злой заметит, что они ушли, поэтому им надо было спешить._

 _Лес был темным и непроходимым. Ветки били по лицу, когда они проходили мимо, и цеплялись за одежду. Оба, и мужчина, и женщина, еле стояли на ногах, но он продолжал тащить их за собой, вздыхая, когда они отставали. Не было времени быть слабыми. Не было времени чувствовать боль. Были только место, откуда можно трансгрессировать, впереди и куча людей Злого сзади._

 _Его чувствительные уши уловили крики. Они знали, что мужчина и женщина сбежали. Он заспешил, крепче вцепившись в рукав женщины. Осталось не так долго: они уже были у ручейка. Скоро они придут. Осталось совсем чуть-чуть._

 _Мужчина споткнулся и упал. Женщина громко вскрикнула. Он повернулся, дрожа от страха и выброса адреналина. Он схватил мужчину, который было больше него раза в два, и потащил его на себе, удивляясь своей собственной силе. До границы осталось всего чуть-чуть._

 _И тут они пересекли ее. Он отпустил мужчину и повернулся к ним, чтобы быстро наложить на них нужные Заклинания. Когда он поднял взгляд, он увидел, что они оба удивленно смотрят на него. Он видел, что они спрашивают себя, почему он им помог, кто он? Но времени на объяснения не было. Он чувствовал, слышал людей Злого. Он поднял руки._

 _Но женщина схватила его за руку. Она заговорила, но он не понял ее слов. Вместо этого, он заглянул в ее сознание. Она спрашивала, пойдет ли он с ними. Но он знал еще до того, как вошел в замок Злого, что ему не уйти. Злой найдет еще людей, которым будет причинять боль, которых будет убивать, которые будут напоминать ему о маме. Он не мог уйти, зная, что в замке останутся люди, которым нужна будет помощь. И он не мог оставить женщине воспоминания о себе: это слишком опасно._

 _Он сделал шаг назад, качая головой. Он взмахнул рукой и изменил их память. Он видел, как их лица стали пустыми, как они забыли все, что случилось с ними. Он взмахнул рукой еще раз, и они исчезли. Они ушли к своему маленькому мальчику._

 _Ему надо было вернуться в замок. Если люди Злого узнают, что его тоже нет, они поймут, что он делает. Они поймут, что это он помогает другим людям. Он повернул назад. Но отовсюду слышались злые голоса, крики и ругательства. Он бежал, прячась за низкорастущими растениями и деревьями, но он почувствовал отчаяние: его оттеснили к реке. Ему не добраться до замка теперь._

 _И внезапно ему было некуда идти. Кровь в его жилах застыла, когда он услышал резкий и холодный голос Злого. Он поскользнулся на мокрой траве и чуть не упал вниз. Водопад, около которого он лежал, был очень высоким, и он понимал, что у него хватит сил, чтобы замедлить свое падение. Но Злой подбирался ближе. Он найдет его. И любая другая смерть будет в сто раз лучше, чем та, которая его ждет, если его найдут. Если его найдет Злой._

 _Он поднял взгляд. Утреннее солнце только начало выглядывать из-за деревьев. Он закрыл глаза и прыгнул._


	10. Chapter 9

Во втором семестре уроки профессора Люпина стали еще более интенсивными и сложными. Он занимался по одной программе и учил все курсы о Темных существах с той страстью, которой было невозможно не заразиться.

Тонкс не понимала, почему ее так удивляли его глубокие знания. Он вырос там, где Темные существа попадались на каждом шагу. Конечно, он будет знать о них очень много. Но иногда ей становилось интересно, откуда он узнавал некоторые вещи, как, например, тот факт, что сфинкс захихикает, если его пощекотать под подбородком, а у кентавров аллергическая непереносимость фундука.

Самым сложным периодом для Тонкс была, наверное, неделя, когда он рассказывал о вампирах. Профессор Люпин не только учил их очень сложным приемам самозащиты, но он также бросил вызов всему тому, чему их учили о вампирах всю жизнь. Обсуждение стало особенно жаркими напряженным, когда Дафна Подмор сказала, что вампиры очень злые и поэтому их надо преследовать.

\- Представьте себе на секунду, - сказал профессор Люпин, стоя перед классом. За окном громко стучал февральский дождь, но в классе было тепло и хорошо. – Просто представьте, что вы ребенок вампира. Более 75% детей наследуют эту болезнь родителей, поэтому вы, скорее всего, тоже вампир. Вы ничего не сделали плохого, но теперь вы болеете болезнью, которая заставляет других людей ненавидеть вас. Министерство регистрирует вас как Темное существо и выжигает на вашей коже метку, чтобы все вокруг это видели. Вы перестаете расти в семнадцать лет, и вам остается столько же лет всю вашу бессмертную жизнь. В вас плюют на улицах, вы не можете пойти в школу, бар, легально жениться, получить работу. И все это время вас изнутри гложет желание пить людскую кровь. Вы не хотите этого делать: вы понимаете, что это неправильно. Но у вас нет денег, чтобы купить Кровезаменители и прокормить себя. Вы голодаете, у вас нет средств, а люди, которые кидают в вас камни, это те самые люди, которых вы можете съесть на ужин. Что люди ожидают? Их действия приводят отчаянных людей к отчаянным мерам, а потом люди винят Темных существ.

\- Но не все вампиры такие невинные! – сказала Тонкс, удивившись своей смелости. – Некоторые из них действительно ужасны! Как, например, Свейн Найстром.

Класс вздрогнул. Свейн Найстром был печально известным вампиром, ответственным за более чем тысячу убийств за последние три столетия. Он был главным персонажем многих историй, которыми своих детей в детстве пугали родители. Тонкс чувствовала себя немного глупо, вспоминая это, и была готова даже к смеху профессора. Но вместо этого, его лицо потемнело, и он отвернулся от них, положив руки на бедра. По опущенной голове и напряжению в плечах, Тонкс поняла, что сморозила лишнего. Она его как-то задела? Что случилось?

Помолчав довольно долгое время, профессор Люпин провел рукой по лицу и повернулся обратно.

\- Вы правы, мисс Тонкс, - мягко сказал он, но Тонкс чувствовала себя ужасно. – В мире есть ужасные вампиры. Но в мире также есть ужасные люди. Представьте что бы было, если бы мы стали судить всех людей, основываясь на действиях Пожирателей смерти и Волан-де-морта. Мы не можем судить по группе. Мы должны судить о человеке отдельно. А вампиры - люди, несмотря на то, что Министерство все время убеждает нас в обратном.

Он уперся спиной о край парты и снова провел рукой по лицу.

\- Я не говорю, что вы должны расслабиться, если вы встретите вампира, - продолжил он. – Вы всегда должны быть начеку, когда встречаете Темное существо, потому что они способны причинить вам боль или убить вас. Но и вы теперь способны причинить боль другим. Вы хорошо умеете как защищаться, так и нападать. Но значит ли это, что вы выйдете на улицу и будете нападать на людей? Значит ли это, что вы хотите причинить кому-то боль? Нет. Но это значит, что, если кто-то нападет на вас, то вы будете знать, как защитить себя и свои семьи. Почему мы не относимся также к Темным существам? Огромное количество Темных существ были посажены в Азкабан только потому, что он защищали свои семьи, когда на них нападали люди, а потом получали ранения. Министерство стоит на стороне людей и обвиняет Темных существ, когда они ни в чем не виноваты.

В классе стояла звенящая тишина. Студенты в ужасе смотрели на своего профессора.

\- Это правда, сэр? Откуда вы это знаете? – спросил Артур Деннис дрожащим от несправедливости голосом.

Профессор Люпин вздохнул, скрестив руки на груди.

\- Я знаю об этом, потому что многие люди, которых отправили в Азкабан были моими друзьями. Люди, которых я знал еще в Болгарии, которые вернулись в Британию, надеясь жить в мире.

Профессор Люпин чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке под взглядом двадцати изумленных подростков. Он продолжил, и впервые за все время их знакомства он избегал их взглядов, глядя только в пол.

\- Они были замечательными людьми. Они просто хотели мирно жить со своими семьями. Если бы вампиры и оборотни могли работать, они смогли бы покупать Кровезаменители и Аконитовое зелье. Тогда количество смертей сильно уменьшилось. Возможно, провелись бы исследования, чтобы сделать эти зелья лучше, а, может, и найти лечение от этих болезней. Мы можем справиться с проблемой, вместо того, чтобы обострять обстановку.

Он устало поглядел на студентов.

\- Понятно? – спросил он. Некоторые подростки медленно кивнули, но остальные все еще глядели куда-то вдаль, обдумывая его слова. Он вздохнул, проведя рукой по лицу в третий раз. – Я знаю, что вам есть о чем подумать, и я понимаю, что всю вашу жизнь вас убеждали в другом. Поверьте, я знаю, как это – бояться чего-либо очень сильно. Я встречался с ужасными Темными существами в своей жизни.

Он глубоко и рвано выдохнул.

\- Честно говоря, эти три шрама я получил от милого Найстрома, - но тон его голоса говорил, что Найстром был чем-угодно, только не милым. Он указал на три параллельных шрама, что начинались у его левого глаза и исчезали под рубашкой. Подростки в ужасе смотрели на него.

\- Но большая часть Темных существ, с которыми я встречался, были очень добры, - продолжил он. – Семья вампиров в Эстонии приютила меня, когда снежная буря застала меня посреди открытого поля. Они спасли мне жизнь, и я очень им за это благодарен.

Он остановился, дав подросткам шанс собраться с мыслями. Он впервые рассказал им что-то о своей жизни. После минутного молчания он продолжил.

\- Я хочу, чтобы вы поняли, что вы должны уметь защищаться. Вы должны знать силы и слабости всех Темных существ. Но вы также должны понимать, как они живут. Вы должны понимать, что чаще всего они нападают от отчаяния, а не желания ранить людей. Если вы поймете это, тогда вы можете решить саму проблему, а не поддержите вечный круг насилия.

Воцарилась тишина. Прозвенел звонок, и пуффендуйцы с когтевранцами начали потихоньку собираться. Профессор Люпин никогда не давал им домашней работы и даже ни разу не сказал им открыть учебник. Но у него всегда получалось заставить их задуматься о том, что правильно, а что нет.

Обычно он придерживал для них дверь и желал им хорошего дня, но сегодня он рухнул на свой стул и запустил руки в свои взлохмаченные волосы. Тонкс специально складывала вещи чуть дольше и подождала, когда все выйдут.

\- Профессор Люпин? – осторожно спросила она. Он поднял голову.

\- Я могу тебе помочь? – спросил он. Тонкс покачала головой.

\- Нет, сэр. Я просто хотела спросить. С Вами все хорошо?

Он поднял бровь, и Тонкс быстро продолжила.

\- Просто Вы были немного… огорчены, когда я упомянула… - она замолчала, не желая произносить имя Найстрома еще раз. – Я хотела извиниться. Я не хотела Вас огорчать.

Уголки его губ чуть приподнялись, а глаза потеплели. Он был тронут ее заботой, и Тонкс улыбнулась ему в ответ.

\- Все хорошо, Тонкс, - сказал он. – Ты просто меня удивила. Я не знал, что Свейн известен в Британии.

\- Это… Что-то типо туманной истории, сэр.

Люпин горько усмехнулся.

\- Это хорошо, наверное. В Болгарии он не просто туманная история.

Что-то в его голосе подсказало Тонкс, что от вопросов лучше воздержаться, хотя ей, несомненно, было очень интересно.

\- Ладно, я рада, что с Вами все хорошо, - неуверенно сказала она. – Я пойду на Историю магии, постараюсь выспаться.

Она покраснела, когда поняла, что сказала последнюю часть вслух. Но это хотя бы развеселило профессора, потому что он засмеялся.

\- Так плохо, да? – спросил он, вставая из-за стола и засовывая руки в карманы.

\- Да, это всем известно, что профессор Бинс также харизматичен, как и соплохвост, - пробормотала она.

\- Думаю, мне повезло в этом случае, - сказал он и, заметив ее интерес, продолжил. – Я никогда не ходил в школу. Всему, что я знаю, меня научила моя семья. Никаких скучных лекций, никаких домашних заданий.

Он открыл дверь, глядя на нее с грустной улыбкой. Она взглянула на него и вспомнила слова Сириуса «Если ты хоть немного думаешь о его чувствах, ты тоже не будешь задавать этот вопрос».

\- Тогда я уверена, что Ваша семья гордится Вами, - сказала она, положив руку на его плечо. Его взгляд встретился с ее, и сердце Тонкс забилось чаще. Ей надо было уходить отсюда, пока она не сделала что-нибудь еще глупое.

\- До вечера, профессор, - сказала она, быстро поворачиваясь, и, споткнувшись, практически вывалилась из кабинета. Она обернулась, когда услышала его смех, а потом поспешила на Историю магии. Она уже совершенно точно опоздала, но ей было все равно.


	11. Chapter 10

Время подавать документы на работу приближалось. Чтобы поступить на Мракоборца, требовалось получить характеристики на ученика от учителей и сдать практический экзамен. Для многих других профессий предъявлялись те же требования, поэтому уроки с профессором Люпиным в Выручай-комнате стали очень напряженными. Профессор Люпин часто уезжал на выходных (наверное, в Восточную Европу, как Тонкс рассказал друзьям) и был болен раз в месяц, но он все равно находил силы и время, чтобы помочь им.

Стояла середина марта и семикурсники тренировали приемы борьбы с вампирами. Все ребята работали в поте лица, сражаясь в парах. Тонкс, чье трудолюбие и целеустремленность сделали свое дело, уже давно выигрывала своих одноклассников одной левой, поэтому сейчас она стояла перед ухмыляющимся профессором Люпиным.

Сражаться с Люпиным было намного труднее, чем с одноклассниками. Было и так понятно, что у него было больше опыта, но он к тому же был беспощаден. Он явно верил, что тяжело должно быть в именно учении, потому что Тонкс была уверена, что после этой схватки у нее останутся синяки. Но чего-чего, а духа соперничества у нее не занимать, поэтому она отвечала на его удары и выпады не менее свирепо. Он, может, и надерет ей задницу, но она не сдастся без боя.

Они сражались уже больше часа, и Тонкс была вся мокрая от пота. Она сделала свои волосы короткими и ярко-розовыми, решив, что это вдвойне хорошо: волосы не будут лезть в лицо, но будут отвлекать оппонента. Но профессор Люпин тоже был не промах, потому что он тоже придумал свой способ отвлечь ее. Он просто снял рубашку и теперь стоял перед ней в одной тонкой майке.

Он был в мускулистой фазе, и Тонкс слегка выругалась, готовясь к его атаке. «Нечестно» - подумала она, рассматривая идею снять свою рубашку в отместку. Его глаза озорно поблескивали, а на губах играла легкая ухмылка, и Тонкс подумала, что он знает, о чем она думает. Она глянула на него, собрав всю свою волю в кулак. Она не была влюблена в него. И если он думал, что она пощадит его, если он откроет всему миру свои исполосованные шрамами красивые мускулы, то пусть забудет об этом.

Он взял ее в удушающую хватку, которую они практиковали. Ее мышцы болели с непривычки, но сейчас нельзя было проигрывать. Она схватила его запястье так, как он учил. Но на этот раз она вспомнила технику, которой ее научили в детстве, когда другие дети издевались над ней из-за странного цвета волос и вечных изменений в лице. Крепко держа его запястье двумя руками, она надавила обоими большими пальцами на его вены. Он удивленно вскрикнул, ослабив хватку. Этого ей было достаточно. Она высвободилась, повернулась, используя силы, о которых она даже и не знала, потом вывернула его руку и пригнула его к полу. Она ткнула колено в его спину и вытащила деревянный колышек из кармана и расположила его прямо около его сердца.

\- Были бы Вы вампиром, Вы бы были сейчас в дерьме, - сказала она, тяжело дыша. Ее сердце громко билось в груди, и Тонкс была уверена, что все это слышат. Где-то вдалеке ее одноклассники поздравляли ее. Она освободила мужчину и неуверенно поднялась с земли. Люпин вскочил на ноги, повернулся к ней, улыбаясь гордой улыбкой. А потом, к ее удивлению, он крепко обнял ее и подхватил на руки и закружил, весело смеясь.

\- Это было невероятно! – сказал он, возвращая ее на место, забыв о том, что его руки были все еще на ее талии. Она встретилась взглядом с его карими глазами и улыбнулась, тут же забыв о том, что она не была влюблена в него. Секунду ей казалось, что они совершенно одни в это мире, стоящие друг перед другом и улыбающиеся как два идиота. Она могла поклясться, что его взгляд опустился вниз, на ее губы, а потом снова наверх, и ее сердце забилось чаще. Но потом он сделал шаг назад, качая головой, будто он только вспомнил, где и кто они.

Он осторожно убрал свои руки с ее талии и провел рукой по свои мокрым волосам, убирая их из глаз и со лба. Она никогда не стояла так близко к нему. Ее взгляд переместился к его правому виску, к тому месту, что обычно было скрыто его светло-каштановой челкой. Она приоткрыла рот, когда увидела странный, бесформенный шрам. Его череп был слегка вогнут в том месте, и Тонкс в ужасе подумала, где он мог его получить. Это было ужасное ранение! Ее беспокойные глаза встретились с его взглядом, и он, поняв, что она увидела, тут же скрыл шрам волосами и тускло ей улыбнулся. У нее не было времени сказать что-либо на этот счет, потому что внезапно ее окружили веселые и счастливые одноклассники.

Практика была несомненно окончена, потому что никто уже не сможет сделать лучше, чем Тонкс, поэтому студенты решили, что лучший способ отпраздновать – это навестить кухню. После недолгих уговоров, профессор Люпин согласился пойти с ними, и возбужденные ребята пошли вниз, туда, где их ждали сэндвичи и десерты. Но Тонкс, которую тащили за собой Кларенс и Терри, кидала короткие взгляды на молодого человека и заметила, что он все время сглаживал волосы у правого виска, глядя куда вдаль глазами, полными боли. Потом Тонкс вспомнила, как он кружил ее и как улыбался. Тонкс не знала, что случилось с Римусом в прошлом. Но что она знала, так это то, что у него была невероятная улыбка. «И ему точно надо улыбаться как можно больше» - подумала она.


	12. Chapter 11

Гермиона Грейнджер была в раю. Или в аду? Последние несколько месяцев ЗОТИ были полны информации, и Гермиона просто не успевала читать свои книги. Не то чтобы профессор Люпин говорил им что-либо читать, что ее очень удивило, но ей хотелось подкрепить знания, получаемые на уроках, знаниями из книг. Но даже с Маховиком времени она не успевала полностью изучить одну тему, когда профессор Люпин уже переходил к следующей. Они уже прошли боггартов, вейл, вампиров, сфинксов, кентавров, вампиров, мантикор и Банши. Они учились залечивать раны, как он и обещал, он учил их Патронусу, чтобы защищаться от Дементоров. Он также научил их основам беспалочковой магии, которая была невероятно мощной и сложной. Сложно было представить, как у него получалось научить их всему за такой короткий срок. Май уже приближался, а на горизонте маячили годовые экзамены. Последний семестр был очень трудным, и Гермионе было страшно представить, каким может стать экзамен за весь год. Ей надо было выкроить больше времени, чтобы читать.

Профессор Люпин был немного напряжен сегодня. Гермиона села рядом с Гарри и Роном и заметила, что он очень нервничал: стучал пальцами по ногам и напряженно глядел на всех студентов. Левой ногой он отстукивал непонятный ритм. Как только последние из гриффиндорцев и слизеринцев уселись на места, он вскочил на ноги.

\- Надеюсь, вы хорошо отдохнули на выходных, - сказал он, вышагивая перед классом. Они начали узнавать его поведение, и Гарри с Роном обменялись широкими улыбками, приготовившись к очередной страстной речи. Даже Драко слабо усмехнулся. Профессор Люпин был очень активным, и они любили его за это.

\- За последние несколько месяцев мы прошли множество Темных существ, - сказал он, глядя в пол. – Вы научились определять их, защищаться от них и, я надеюсь, вы поняли, что они не только Темные существа, но и люди. У нас осталось всего лишь одно Темное существо, которое мы должны будем выучить перед экзаменами. Сегодня мы поговорим об оборотнях.

Сзади кто-то испуганно вскрикнул. Профессор Люпин поднял голову и сжал губы. Эмоцию на его лице невозможно было определить.

\- Во-первых, что вы знаете об оборотнях? Давайте посмотрим, с чего начать. Может ли кто-нибудь сказать мне кто такой оборотень? Невилл?

Темноволосый мальчик, обычной тихий и робкий, стал более самоуверенным, когда Слизеринцы, под предводительством Драко, перестали издеваться над ним.

\- Оборотень – это тот, кто трансформируется в волка во время полной луны, - спокойно сказал он.

\- Очень хорошо, Невилл, - сказал профессор Люпин. – Ты прав. Болезнь оборотней называют ликантропией. Раз в месяц разум и тело человека становятся волчьими. Если человек употребляет Аконитовое зелье, он сохраняют человеческий разум при трансформации. Но, если нет, то человек полностью становится волком. В мире нет ничего страшнее трансформированного оборотня, который не принял Аконитового зелья. Может мне кто-нибудь сказать, когда будет следующее полнолуние?

Гермиона быстро подняла руку.

\- Следующее полнолуние будет через четыре дня, третьего мая.

\- Отлично, Гермиона, - сказал он. – Всегда хорошо вести дневник лунных циклов, чтобы вас не застали врасплох. Как человек становится оборотнем?

Драко медленно поднял руку, и профессор Люпин кивнул, улыбаясь.

\- Человека либо кусает оборотень, либо он рождается с этой болезнью, - тихо сказал он.

\- Верно, Драко. Укусы и царапины от оборотня в волчьей форме переносят болезнь. Немногие оборотни решаются на семью, но если решаются, то примерно половина детей наследуют болезнь родителей. Кроме того, если кровь оборотня, даже в человеческой форме, попадет в вашу, вы тоже заразитесь. Поэтому я так напирал на гигиену, когда мы учили лечебные заклинания: вы никогда не знаете, чем может болеть человек, которому вы помогаете. Вы же не хотите получить ликантропию просто из-за того, что вовремя не одели перчатки .

\- Она передается только через кровь – спросила Пэнси. – То есть, если вы поцелуете оборотня в человеческом форме, вы не заразитесь?

Подростки засмеялись, а девочка покраснела. Профессор Люпин широко улыбнулся, выглядя более расслабленным, и облокотился на стену, скрестив руки.

\- Хороший вопрос, Пэнси, - сказал он, улыбаясь смущенной девочке. – Нет, ликантропия не передается через слюну. Так что, если ты случайно встретишь мальчика, который также случайно оказался оборотнем, не стесняйся и целуй его. Он скорее всего будет на седьмом небе от счастья.

Он улыбнулся подросткам, которые рассмеялись, и продолжил.

\- Я рад, что ты спросила, потому что многие люди не знают опасны ли оборотни в человеческой форме. Эта болезнь передается только если кровь ликантропа непосредственно контактирует с кровью здорового человека.

\- А что с Дикими оборотнями, сэр, - спросил Нэвилл. – Разве они не кусают людей, когда нет полной луны?

Профессор Люпин отошел от стены, взъерошив свои волосы.

\- Да, такое случалось. Но жертвы Диких оборотней не заражались ликантропией. Если только им не повезло, и кровь ликантропа попала в их раны.

Он помолчал секунду, собрался с мыслями и заговорил.

\- Невилл поднял интересную тему. Некоторые из вас могут не знать, кто такие Дикие оборотни. Если говорить вкратце, то это люди, которые позволили волчьему разуму взять вверх, и они ведут себя как волки даже в человеческой форме. Это единственный тип оборотней, которых действительно стоит бояться. Я уверен, вы слышали о сумасшедших людях, которые кусают других днем. Люди считают, что это случается потому, что у этих людей волчий разум, который затуманивает человеческий. Но это не совсем правда. Это скорей ментальное заболевание, несвязанное напрямую с самим волком внутри человека.

\- Что вы имеете в виду, сэр? – удивленно спросил Гарри. Профессор Люпин нахмурился, думая, как объяснить.

\- Жизнь оборотня очень сложна, - сказал но. – Аконитовое зелье сохраняет разум, но оно нисколько не уменьшает ужасную боль от трансформаций. А без зелья, волк и вовсе становится совершенно неуправляемым. Ликантропы используют все: клетки, магически защищенные комнаты, даже цепи – чтобы контролировать волка в полнолуния. И часто они получают огромное количество ранений. Волку хочется одного – крови, поэтому, не имея возможности найти добычу, он кусает и грызет самого себя, поэтому после полнолуния оборотень почти всегда находится на грани смерти.

Студенты смотрели на своего учителя в ужасе, но он смотрел в пол.

\- Добавьте к этому жизнь в мире, где все люди тебя ненавидят, плюс страх быть обнаруженным и пойманным, и вы получите весьма плачевную картину. Не все люди способны справиться с этим самостоятельно, поэтому многие оборотни образуют большие семьи. Министерство называет это стаями, чтобы лишний раз подчеркнуть, что оборотни не люди. Но трансформироваться вместе с другими ликантропами проще, потому что присутствие других оборотней успокаивает волка внутри.

Профессор Люпин вздохнул, проведя рукой по своим взъерошенным волосам.

\- Люди становятся дикими, если у них нет возможности получить эту поддержку по тем или иным причинам. Некоторые из них имеют предрасположенность к умственным заболеваниям, некоторые просто не могут выдержать боли. Причины могут быть разные. И эти люди находят спасение в единственной вещи, что у них осталась – в волке. Я не могу сказать, что понимаю все процессы, которые происходят в их голове, но я знаю, что Дикий оборотень – это не волк в человеческом теле. Волчий разум проявляется только во время полнолуния. Наверное, Дикие считают, что раз уж мир считает их ужасными, то они могут соответствовать этому. Возможно, это способ справляться с суровой реальностью. Некоторые из них действительно хотят причинить боль людям. Дикие обычно не считают нужным контролировать волка в полнолуния, поэтому именно они чаще всего являются распространителями болезни. Во время войны люди типа Фенрира Сивого и Аластэйра Смита забирали детей из семей и держали их под замком до полнолуния, а потом кусали их.

Дети знали этих людей, а также те ужасные вещи, которые они делали. Профессор Люпин продолжил почти дрожащим голосом: так сильно он хотел, чтобы его поняли.

\- На свете существуют ужасные оборотни. Их сознание так искажено, что они уже не понимают, когда ими руководит человеческий разум, а когда – волчий. Но вспомните, что я говорил, когда мы учили вампиров. Мы должны судить каждого человека отдельно. Вы знаете сколько на свете Диких оборотней?

Никто не ответил. Все подростки с интересом наблюдали за учителем.

\- Меньше сотни. Я знаю, потому что помогал собирать информацию. А теперь, вы знаете, сколько на свете оборотней?

Снова тишина.

\- Более двадцати тысяч, - сказал он громко, чтобы все услышали. – Двадцать тысяч человек, которые просто хотят жить спокойно, справляясь с ужасным проклятьем. Двадцать тысяч человек, которые сковывают себя цепями, которые лучше умрут, чем передадут свое проклятье кому-нибудь другому. Значит ли это, что не случается аварий, ошибок? Нет. Но я вас уверяю, если бы больше оборотней могли позволить себе Аконитовое зелье, количество нападение сильно уменьшится. Я уверяю вас, что, если бы ликантропы получали поддержку и симпатию, вместо злости и ненависти, было бы намного меньше Диких оборотней. Опять же, если мы найдем корень проблемы, а не будем рубить ветки, мы получим лучший результат.

Молчание длилось долго. Профессор Люпин тяжело дышал. Потом он вдруг неуверенно улыбнулся и провел рукой по волосам.

\- Я прошу извинить меня, - сказал он. – Я немного разговорился. Это был вступительный урок, а не весь чертов курс. Давайте немного притормозим и поговорим о защите от оборотней, вместо моих философских размышлений. Может ли мне кто-нибудь сказать, как защититься от трансформированного оборотня?

Гермиона подняла руку. Он кивнул.

\- Магия на них не действует. По-моему надо использовать серебряное оружие.

\- Да, но не обязательно серебряное. Гермиона права: магия не работает на оборотней. Это надо запомнить. Вы можете посылать сколько угодно заклинаний, даже Непростительных. Они будут отскакивать от него. Единственный способ защититься - это применение физической силы. Киньте в них что-нибудь тяжелое, выстрелите в них из пистолета. Серебро обжигает оборотня, даже в человеческой форме, так что это может помочь. Люди из Отдела по Контролю за магическими существами носят с собой пистолеты, которые при попадании в оборотня заполняют его кровь частицами серебра, что очень болезненно и эффективно.

\- Что насчет обычных дней, когда нет полной луны? – спросил Симус Финниган. – В эти дни магия работает на оборотней?

Профессор Люпин коротко кивнул.

\- Да, работает. Единственное заклинание, которое работает по-другому, - это Круциатус. Оборотни привычны к боли, поэтому нужен очень мощный Круциатус, чтобы оно подействовало.

Многие поморщились, представляя себе человека, который не реагирует на Круциатус.

\- Это вся разница? – спросил Гарри. – Между человеком и оборотнем, я имею в виду. Как можно понять, что человек оборотень, кроме как узнать, что с ним происходит во время полнолуния?

Профессор Люпин долго молчал, внимательно гладя на Гарри, который начал чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке. Наконец, Люпин заговорил, тщательно подбирая каждое слово.

\- Есть знаки, которые покажут, что человек болен ликантропией. Это Защита от темных искусств, и я понимаю, что это знание полезно. Вам нужно уметь отличать человека от оборотня. Но…

Он устало провел рукой по лицу. Он уселся на край доски, глядя на них янтарными глазами. Когда он, наконец, заговорил, его голос был мягким и отдаленным, как будто он говорил сам с собой.

\- Я не думаю, что вы до конца понимаете, какое это страшное оружие. Вы можете легко разрушить чью-то жизнь, даже если хотели только добра. В Британии тысячи оборотней, которые живут в вечном страхе быть обнаруженными, зарегистрированными и помеченными как Темное существо. Когда метку выжгли на их коже, их жизнь превращается в ад. И их единственный шанс – это уехать в такие страны, как Болгария, где Темных существ убивают деревнями каждый день. Зная, почему эти оборотни прячутся и что их ждет… как я могу рассказать вам, детям то, что может их убить?

\- Мы не дети! – воскликнул Гарри, защищаясь. – И мы не собираемся выходить на улицу и тыкать пальцами во всех оборотней, которых мы видим. Весь последний год Вы учили нас видеть Темных существ людьми. Вы думаете, мы не поняли?

Его одноклассники закивали, но профессор Люпин не был убежден.

\- Гарри, спасибо за такие слова. Но мне кажется, что в этой комнате все еще есть люди, которые, увидев оборотня, сразу побегут к первому Мракоборцу. И это нормально, потому что так вас учили всю жизнь.

\- С трех лет, когда мой брат рассказал мне о Фенрире Сивом, я очень боялась оборотней, - сказала Лаванда Браун. Профессор Люпин встретился с ней глазами. – Мой боггарт – оборотень, и мне иногда снятся о них кошмары.

Люпин помрачнел, но Лаванда продолжила.

\- Но я думаю, что я боюсь оборотней, потому что никогда о них ничего не знала, кроме страшных историй, которые мне рассказывал мой брат. Я не знаю, как я отреагирую, когда встречу оборотня. Может, если он будет таким же человеком, как и я, то я не буду так их бояться.

Профессор Люпин смотрел на нее так долго, что она покраснела и опустила голову. Студенты молча смотрели на своего учителя, который, похоже, боролся сам с собой. Наконец профессор Люпин слез со стола, зашел за него и оперся спиной на доску, которую он никогда не использовал. Он сунул руки в карманы и быстро заговорил странным, монотонным голосом.

\- У оборотня всегда будут шрамы. Царапины, укусы, следы от цепей. У оборотней очень хороший слух и нюх, особенно около полнолуния. Оборотни физически сильнее людей. Их раны всегда заживают быстрее. Они всегда выглядят болезненно за несколько дней до полнолуния, а это, вкупе с увеличенным обменом веществ, может привести к сильным изменениям в весе. У некоторых оборотней может меняться цвет глаз.

Профессор Люпин резко остановился. В классе было тихо. Он смотрел на свой стол. Его плечи были опущены, и он выглядел так, будто был готов к взрыву илу удару. Прозвенел звонок.

Никто не сдвинулся с места. Никто не дышал. Все дети смотрели на учителя, ожидая, чтобы он поднял взгляд. Но он не сделал этого. Он вытер лоб дрожащей рукой и тихо сказал:

\- Я буду благодарен, если вы не будете рассказывать это первому встречному. Не все так спокойно относятся к этому, как вы, я надеюсь.

Все еще глядя в пол, он быстро дошел до двери и вышел, оставив в классе притихших студентов.


	13. Chapter 12

Второго мая 1994 года Нимфадора Тонкс, восемнадцатилетняя девушка, обладавшая способностями метаморфмагии, сидела ни своей кровати, обняв коленки, красная и усталая от бессонной ночи и бесконечных слез. Сегодня придут ответы из центра Мракоборцев. Тонкс отлично сдала практический экзамен, а профессор Люпин написал ей замечательную характеристику. Она должна была скакать по комнате от радости. Но вместо этого она чувствовала себя отвратительно.

Последний месяц был невероятен. Ее победа над профессором Люпином в Выручай-комнате стала переломным моментом как для нее самой, так и для ее одноклассников. Месяцы тренировок, наконец, начинали сказываться. Она заметила, что она стала сильнее как физически, так и магически, спокойнее и увереннее. Тонкс знала, что до того, как стать Мракоборцем, она будет тренироваться еще три года, но он была готова идти в бой уже сейчас. Вскоре не только она смогла победить профессора Люпина. Молодой человек был явно очень рад из-за этого и стал более открытым и менее устрашающим.

Только на последней неделе она снова победила, используя уже другую технику из детства. Они сражались в дуэли, и он удивил ее, когда просто схватил ее палочку и повалил ее на пол, прижимая своим весом. Тонкс внезапно в голову пришла превосходная идея. Освободив свою руку, она протянула ее и пощекотала его подмышкой. Он засмеялся, то ли от щекотки, то ли от простоты и наглости ее приема, и слегка отстранился от нее. Тонкс быстро сориентировалась и вскоре она уже практически душила все еще смеющегося Римус Люпина, одной рукой прижимая его руки к полу, а другой – держа палочку у его горла.

Она знала, что в реальном бою она бы так не победила, но ей стало все равно, когда она взглянула в его веселые блестящие глаза. Он улыбался ей, и она чувствовала, что он все еще трясется от смеха.

\- Неплохо, Нимфадора.

Она ткнула его коленом в ребра.

\- Раздражать человека, чья палочка указывает на твое горло, не самая лучшая тактика, Римус.

Ее наглость удивила ее саму, но его улыбка только стала шире.

\- Ах, правда?

Она не успела сориентироваться, а он уже освободился, схватил ее палочку и быстро переменил их позиции так, что теперь он прижимал ее к полу. Она слегка приоткрыла рот от удивления.

\- Никогда не недооценивай побежденного врага, Дора, - сказал он. Он явно хотел преподать ей урок, но он покраснел, когда понял, как назвал ее. Ее сердце забилось чаще как от имени, так и от его смущенного вида, когда он понял, в какой компрометирующей позиции он находятся.

Он резко вскочил на ноги, и ей тут же стало его не хватать. Весь красный, он протянул ей руку. Недооценив свои силы, он так резко поднял ее на ноги, что она ткнулась лицом ему в грудь. Она подняла голову и встретилась взглядом с его смущенными глазами. Уже в стотысячный раз Тонкс спросила саму себя, сколько ему может быть лет. Весь красный, взъерошенный, он выглядел чуть старше нее.

\- Мне нравится Дора, - пробормотала она, сама не помня почему и как. Он все еще держал ее маленькую руку в своей, и всего один момент Тонкс казалось, что он поцелует ее.

Но он отступил назад, и Тонкс внезапно вспомнила, что она находится в комнате, полной ее одноклассников. Она огляделась вокруг и с облегчением обнаружила, что ее друзья были слишком заняты своими дуэлями, чтобы заметить, как она флиртует с их профессором. Хотя Терри и Кларенс оба широко и одинаково улыбались с другого конца комнаты. Терри двинул своими бровями вверх и вниз, и Тонкс покраснела.

Это было невероятно, пугающе, удивительно и возбуждающе.

А вчера все изменилось.

Если бы только Терри не задал этого тупого вопроса. Зачем вообще знать оборотень человек или нет? Если они опасны только в полнолуния, то какая разница? И почему профессор Люпин согласился, что им надо это знать?

Часть Тонкс понимала, что ей надо знать это. Она будет Мракоборцем, поэтому ей очень важно уметь отличить оборотня от человека, иначе она подвергнет себя и других опасности. Но даже понимая это, Тонкс все равно было хреново.

Профессор Римус Люпин был оборотнем.

Он был оборотнем, и она, по-хорошему, должна была бы это уже знать. Все знаки, которые он им перечислил, совпадали. Его вырастила Британская семья в Болгарии, черт возьми! Это уже большая подсказка. Поэтому вот она – сидит в три часа утра, даже не парясь, что сегодня ее детская мечта станет реальностью.

Ее расстроило не то, что Римус Люпин был оборотнем. И даже не то, что она, против своей воли, влюбилась в оборотня. Нет. Что расстроило ее, так это стыд. Стыд и ненависть к себе.

Он рассказал им все признаки в конце урока, возможно, чтобы избежать лишних вопросов. Прозвенел звонок, но никто не сдвинулся с места. Тонкс была так удивлена, что она даже не смогла взглянуть на профессора. В голове была каша, мысли путались, и она не могла двинуться. Она чувствовала его интенсивный взгляд. Она чувствовала его страх, неуверенность, его желание узнать, что она скажет. Она слышала, как он сделал шаг к ее парте.

\- Дора…

В этот момент он был таким молодым, таким ранимым. Воспоминание об этом моменте заставляло ее плакать. В тот момент она держала в руках его сердце, а потом бросила его на пол и растоптала.

Она убежала. Она вскочила на ноги и убежала, оставив его, разбитого, стоять посредине класса. Она до сих пор не понимала почему. Возможно, она была очень удивлена. Возможно, она вспомнила, как ее мама кривилась, когда говорила слово «оборотень», и становилась очень похожа на Белатриссу Лейстрендж. Возможно, Тонкс была предубежденной дурой.

Поэтому она проплакала всю ночь, задавая себе дурацкие вопросы, на которые она не знала ответа. И ждала утра.

Скрыть мешки под глазами и красноту, которая появилась после целой ночи грусти и слез, было трудно. Если бы она не чувствовала себя так противно, Тонкс бы поздравила себя, как нормально ей удается выглядеть. Она не смогла заставить себя изменить цвет волос, поэтому остановилась на скучном коричневом цвете и спустилась на завтрак так.

Она избегала своих друзей, чтобы не отвечать на глупые вопросы о своем вчерашнем поведении. Увидев Кларенс у входа в Большой зал, она тут же опустила взгляд в пол и поспешила в зал. Но она издала разочарованный вздох, когда врезалась во что-то твердое.

Она подняла взгляд и поняла, что что-то было Римусом Люпиным, который тоже входил в Большой Зал.

Он выглядел ужасно. Он должен был выглядеть ужасно: полнолуние будет завтра. Но она никогда не видела, чтобы он выглядел таким нездоровым, таким изнуренным, таким жалким. Его лицо, покрытое золотой щетиной, было усталым. Его плечи были опущены, будто он хотел занимать как можно меньше места. Он был болезненно худ. И, судя по мешкам под глазами, он тоже не спал этой ночью.

Она медленно подняла глаза, боясь его осуждения. Но нет.

Он выглядел пристыженным. Она не видела гнева в его глазах или грусти от ее предательства. Он не винил ее. Он ожидал от нее этой реакции. И от этого Тонкс стало дурно.

Она открыла рот, не представляя себе, что собирается сказать, но она молила Мерлина, чтобы тот помог ей сказать хоть что-нибудь, что сотрет это выражение безнадежности с его лица. Она не хотела больше видеть Римуса таким.

Но, что бы за слова это ни были, он не дал ей шанса их сказать. Он отступил назад, склонил голову в подчинительном жесте и сказал тихим и глухим голосом:

\- Извините меня, Мисс Тонкс. Извините.

А потом он ушел в Большой зал, оставив ее стоять посреди входа с открытым ртом. Она не сдвинулась с места. Она молча смотрела на то место, где только что стоял он. Как она могла испортить все так сильно?

Мимо нее прошел профессор Снейп. Заметив ее он скривился.

\- Я думал, ты просто клоун, - прошипел он. – Никогда бы не подумал, что ты будешь такой жестокой.

Он ушел, оставив ее снова одну. Он был прав, совершенно прав. Но с какого перепугу Снейп заботился хоть о ком-то, тем о более о профессоре Люпине? И как она дошла до такого: худший профессор защищает оборотня от нее?

Ошеломленная и неспособная трезво мыслить, Тонкс вошла в Большой зал. Она свалилась на скамейку рядом с Терри, чувствуя себя просто отвратительно. Терри не стал ничего ей говорить, заметив выражение ее лица. Она потыкала свое вареное яйцо, чувствуя подкатывающую тошноту. Он покосилась на учительский стол и заметила, что профессор Люпин сидел, ссутулившись, на своем стуле. Он тоже не был впечатлен перспективой еды. Вместо этого он смотрел на дверь, и Тонкс удивилась, почему он чувствовал себя так неудобно.

Потом она огляделась и поняла. Об оборотнях он учил не только семикурсников. Он рассказал не только им. Тонкс посмотрела на младших студентов, которые перешептывались и бросали взгляды на растрепанного молодого человека, что сидел за столом. Она видела, как Гарри, Джинни, Рон, Гермиона, Драко и Пэнси бросали заботливые взгляды на профессора. Тонкс почувствовала вину. Им всего тринадцать. Что не так с ней?

Она снова посмотрела на профессора Люпина, который все еще напряженно глядел на дверь, сжав зубы. А потом она поняла. Он был уверен, что кто-нибудь сдаст его в Министерство. Он ожидал ребят из Отдела по Контролю магических существ, которые заберут его в Азкабан до конца жизни. Нимфадора Тонкс больше не могла этого терпеть. Она сейчас встанет, подойдет к учительскому столу, обнимет его и скажет, что ей жаль. Ей жаль, и она будет сражаться с кем-угодно, кто попробует причинить ему боль.

Она уже была готова встать, когда перед ней села огромная Министерская сова. Она издала писклявый звук, и Тонкс удивленно уставилась на нее. Бездумно она протянула руку, взяла письмо и принялась открывать его. Она все еще думала о профессоре Люпине. Она заставит его улыбаться, она… Ох.

Мисс Нимфадора Тонкс,

Мы рады объявить вам, что вы приняты в Британский Мракоборческий центр. Классы начнутся в 08.00 1 июля 1994 года в Министерстве магии, в Мракоборческом отделе. Пожалуйста, просмотрите приложенный лист, где указаны нужные учебники.

Мои поздравления. Буду рад работать с вами,

Аластор Грюм, Глава Департамента.

Удивленная и сбитая с толку, она подняла глаза, чтобы посмотреть на единственного человека, с кем ей хотелось поделиться этими новостями. Профессор Люпин смотрел на нее. Он явно уже догадался, откуда пришло письмо. Но, когда он встретил ее взгляд, он тут же опустил глаза, чувствуя себя виноватым за то, что просто посмотрел на нее.

Где-то на заднем плане весело вскрикнула Кларенс, за ней Терри, но Тонкс уже была на ногах. Она сначала шла медленно, но потом ускорила шаг, когда приблизилась к учительскому столу, не спуская с него взгляда. Она глядела только на человека, который сделал для нее так много и не попросил ничего взамен. Он, наконец, заметил, что она идет к нему и медленно встал, глядя на нее широкими от ужаса глазами.

\- Тонкс, что… Вы поступили?

Она не ответила. Она почувствовала, что к глазам подступают слезы. Она поднялась по ступеням, споткнувшись на последней, а потом она обняла его, игнорируя дрожь, которая пробежала по его телу от ее действий. Он стоял не двигаясь, прижав руки к бокам и слегка отрыв рот от удивления.

\- Простите, - пробормотала она, уткнувшись ему в шею. – Простите.

В Большом зале стало очень тихо. Но ей было плевать на реакцию других, потому что, спустя несколько минут, профессор Люпин обнял ее в ответ. А, когда он понял, что она не шутит, что она правда хочет его обнять, она почувствовала, что он расслабился и прижал ее к себе сильнее, спрятав свою голову у нее на плече. Одну короткую, но приятную секунду Тонкс чувствовала теплое дыхание и колкую щетину на своей шее, и ее сердце забилось чаще, когда он вдохнул ее запах, будто она была для него самим воздухом.

Некоторое время студенты смотрели на молодого человека и девушку, прижимавшихся друг к дружке, забыв обо всем на свете. А потом Зал взорвался криками и веселым смехом. Кто-то захлопал, кто-то засвистел. Кто-то, очень похожий на Стэна Шанпайка, кричал что-то вроде «Ура профессору Люпину». А откуда-то сзади какой-то веселый пацан заорал:

\- Действуйте, профессор!

Тонкс фыркнула от смеха.

Медленно, нехотя молодой человек отстранился от нее. Его янтарные глаза смотрели на нее с удивлением и счастьем. Медленно на его губах появилась маленькая, еле заметная улыбка.

\- Мне все равно, - уверенно сказала она. Ей надо было объяснить ему, чтобы он понял, чтобы все простил. – Правда, мне все равно. Извините, что я так отреагировала. Я была просто так удивлена. Я не знала, что с собой сделать. Но я вас не боюсь. Вы… Вы – Римус Люпин. И все.

Он сглотнул. Он, похоже, не знал, что и говорить. Но в этом не было ничего страшного, потому что у нее их было много.

\- А, ну и судя по всему, остальные считают так же…

Он поглядел на своих студентов, которые все еще хлопали и смеялись.

\- Я не всем рассказал, - хрипло сказал он, снова глядя на нее. – Только тем, кто был к этому готов. Поэтому половина из них сейчас очень удивлены.

Она фыркнула. Студенты начали успокаиваться, и она осторожно освободилась из его объятий.

\- Поговорим позже? – спросила она, чувствуя смущение, когда поняла, что все учителя смотрят на нее. Снейп был странно удовлетворен, Макгонагал была возмущена, а Дамблдор был абсолютно счастлив, улыбаясь ей из-за своей серебристой бороды.

Она повернулась, но остановилась, когда профессор Люпин поймал ее руку.

\- Дора, - сказал он, глядя на нее с благодарностью. – Спасибо.

Она грустно улыбнулась.

\- Вам не за что меня благодарить. Вы очень хороший человек, профессор Люпин. Никогда не позволяйте кому-либо или чему-либо разубедить вас в этом.

О, да, она не была влюблена в своего профессора. Она не знала, как назвать то чувство, когда они смотрели друг на друга. Это, наверное, было даже больше, чем влюбленность. И он больше не будет ее профессором… И на этой счастливой ноте она повернулась и... упала со ступенек. Все засмеялись, и Тонкс присоединилась к ним. Смеясь, профессор Люпин поспешил ей помочь и подал руку. Было хорошо знать, что, несмотря на открытия этих дней и минут, что-то никогда не менялось.


	14. Chapter 13

_Фабина Прюэтта было очень сложно напугать, поэтому он понял, что он в полном дерьме, когда почувствовал панику и липкий страх, сковываший его сердце. Это должна была быть обычная миссия, но теперь он и Гидеон были окружены шестью Пожирателями смерти, и он внезапно понял: в Ордене был шпион. Они сделали все правильно, они были невидимыми все время... не могло быть другого объяснения. Поэтому сейчас, борясь бок о бок с братом с шестью Пожирателями, он с ужасом понял, что они не доживут до следующего утра..._

 _Кровь в его жилах застыла, когда он услышал громкий крик Гидеона и почувствовал, как его брат падает на колени. Глаза Фабиана были полны бессмысленных злых слез, и он последний раз глотнул свежего воздуха._

 _Внезапно везде стало светло, и Фабиан, крикнув от боли, закрыл глаза. Такие же крики, исходившие от Пожирателей, означали, что они тоже были ослеплены. Фабиан упал на колени рядом с братом, вытягивая руки в попытке схватить его. Чем-бы ни был этот странный свет, он давал им шанс спастись..._

 _Послышались звуки падающих тел, и Фабиан открыл глаза. Все, что он смог различить, это размытое изображение чего-то маленького, что оглушало Пожирателей. Маленькая фигурка повернулась и подошла к нему. Постепенно, по мере ее приближения, зрение Фабиана возвращалось, и он смог понять, кто это._

 _Спасителем был ребенок. Маленький мальчик, лет восьми-девяти. Он был болезненно худым, одет в порванные штаны, перевязанные куском кожи, и огромную рубашку, которая была так запачкана кровью и грязью, что ее оригинальный цвет невозможно было определить. Его глаза были спрятаны за длинной светло-каштановой челкой, придавая ему слегка дикий вид. Фабиан подался назад, когда мальчик сел на корточки рядом с ним, обхватив колени исполосованными шрамами руками. Мальчик слегка склонил голову, и Фабиан смог различить золотой цвет его глаз, отчего он поежился: взгляд мальчика, вместо невинного и счастливого, был мертвым._

 _Мальчик поглядел на Гидеона, которого настигли сразу два заклятия: Оглушающее и Ножное. Фабиан попытался использовать заклинание, свертывавшее кровь, но он никогда не умел хорошо залечивать раны, поэтому сейчас он отчаянно прижимал к ране брата кусок тряпки. Мальчик поднял вопросительный взгляд на Фабиана. Удовлетворенный ответом, он подполз ближе к Гидеону. Фабиан крепче прижал к себе брата. Но мальчик всего лишь вытянул грязную руку и разместил ее над порезом. Рана стала странного голубого цвета._

 _\- Что ты... - хотел было спросить Фабиан, но остановился, когда увидел, что крови стало значительно меньше. Он поднял рубашку Гидеона и понял, что рана была залечена. Он повернулся к мальчику, который отполз чуть назад._

 _\- Ты... ты умеешь пользоваться беспалочковой магией!_

 _Из всех вещей, что он мог сказать мальчику, это единственное, что получилось. Мальчик спас их от верной смерти, вылечил Гидеона, и он был больше похож на человека, который должен обнимать свою маму, а не сидеть в одиночестве на одной их улиц Лондона, окруженный только болью и смертью. Но сейчас Фабиан не мог об этом думать. Он заметил, что мальчик удивленно смотрит на него и понял, что его идиотскую фразу не поняли._

 _\- Ты не говоришь по-английски?_

 _Мальчик покачал головой, что говорило о том, что он знает несколько слов, достаточных, чтобы понять вопрос. Фабиан уже хотел было использовать свои знания французского, когда в самом конце аллеи послышался хлопок. Они здесь засиделись._

 _\- Идем с нами, - прошептал Фабиан мальчику, хватая его костлявую руку, чтобы трансгрессировать. Но мальчик отскочил от него, качая головой. Он встал на ноги и прислонил руки к вискам Фабиана. Внезапно Фабиан увидел изображение короткого и толстого человека, лежащего у ног Волан-де-морта. Мужчина поднял голову, и Фабиан чуть не закричал, когда понял, кто это. Питер. Питер Петтигрю._

 _Фабиан был слишком огорчен, чтобы заметить, как мальчик взмахнул рукой, стирая ему всю память. Все, что произошло после вспышки света, стерлось из его головы, кроме изображения Питера. А потом близнецы оказались посредине поля в Хогсмиде._

 _В то время как Фабиан и Гидеон возвращались в Штаб-квартиру, удивляясь тому, что они живы, вооруженные новым знанием, мальчик изменил память всех шестерых Пожирателей. Он сделал свою работу. Мальчик поднял голову вверх и взглянул на небо, видимое между высокими зданиями. Луна была почти полной. Он повернулся на месте и исчез._


	15. Chapter 14

На следующую ночь после полнолуния паб "Три метлы" был заполнен до отказа жителями Хогсмида, почти всем седьмым курсом Хогвартса и очень удивленным профессором.

Этим вечером Римус Люпин, все еще востанавливавшийся после болезненной трансформации, вошел в Выручай-комнату, не ожидая никого увидеть. Все его ученики уже поступили туда, куда хотели, поэтому им больше не надо было тенироваться. Поэтому представьте себе его удивление, когда, войдя в Выручай-комнату, он нашел двадцать подростков, ожидавших его.

Тонкс прекрасно понимала, что не она одна нашла его внешний вид милым. Он еще не до конца проснулся, а его волосы торчали на затылке, там, где он лежал на подушке. Она широко улыбнулась ему.

\- Здравствуйте, профессор, - сказала она, и он встретился с ней взглядами. - Хотите пойти с нами в Хогсмид? Мы вам должны. В конце концов, без вас мы бы никогда не поступили.

Профессор Люпин смотрел на нее с глупым видом несколько секунд, видимо, не до конца понимая вопрос. Потом он оглядел всех студентов, которые весело ему улыбались.

\- Вы... Вы все хотите пойти в бар. Со мной? - изумленно сказал он.

Тонкс примерно представляла, что он думал. Он практически сказал половине Хогвартса, что он оборотень, а они не просто не сдали его в Министерство, они были рады находиться в его обществе.

\- Ага, - сказал Терри. Профессор Люпин покачал головой и моргнул, будто думая, что это все - странный сон. Но, когда он поднял взгляд, они все еще стояли перед ним, и он медленно улыбнулся.

\- Мне нельзя пить со студентами. Дамблдор бы не одобрил этого, - сказал он, приглаживая свои взъерошенные волосы.

\- Мы знали, что вы это скажете, - быстро сказала Кларенс. - Поэтому в этот раз мы остановимся на Сливочном пиве, а после выпускного мы отведем вас в бар по-настоящему. Как вам?

Профессор Люпин опустил руки. Наверное, не стоит говорить, что его волосы так и остались растрепанными. Он встретился взглядами с двадцатью подростками, которые смотрели на него без злобы и ненависти, зная, что он оборотень. Он сглотнул и кивнул.

\- Хорошо, - сказал он, глядя на них широкими и благодарными глазами. - Да, звучит отлично.

Они не были единственными, кто пошел в Хогсмид. Пятница, начало лета, приближающийся конец года - все это играло роль, и почти все семикурсники развлекались Хогсмиде. Но достаточно было только одному человеку заметить профессора Люпина в Трех метлах, и скоро весь бар был заполнен веселыми подростками, которые смеялись и тратили деньги направо и налево, что очень понравилось Розмерте.

На заднем фоне орали Ведуньи, и громкие подростки стояли, сидели и даже лежали по всему бару. Люпин, похоже, был переполнен чувствами. Он сел в самом углу, где он мог следить за всеми, и медленно попивал из своего стакана. Тонкс, Терри, Кларенс, Стэн и Артур Деннис присоединились к нему, и Тонкс внезапно вспомнила, что после полнолуний у оборотней обострен слух. Этим можно объяснить его тихое и немного испуганное поведение.

\- С Вами все хорошо? - спросила она, поворачиваясь к нему. Он сидел рядом с ней, облокотившись спиной к спине. Руку он положил на скамейку сзади нее, и Тонкс чувствовала тепло, исходящее от его тела. - Мы можем пойти в другое место, если этот шум мешает Вам.

Он удивленно посмотрел на нее, непривычный к такого рода словам, к заботе по отношению к нему.

\- Н-нет, все нормально. Просто нужно немного времени. Чтобы перестроиться.

Он помахал рукой у своих ушей, смущенно глядя на них. Подростки кивнули. Артур, который только что получил работу в Ежедневном Пророке, прочистил горло и неуверенно поерзал на сиденье.

\- Я должен сказать, профессор, что это было очень смело с вашей стороны, - сказал он, с уважением глядя на профессора. - Мы, конечно, никому ничего не скажем. То есть... Я лучше сражусь с горным троллем, чем продам вас Министерству. Я практически уверен, что другие думают также. Но вы все равно очень рисковали, профессор.

Молодой оборотень посмотрел в свой стакан со Сливочным пивом, слегка нахмурившись.

\- Я знаю, Артур. - сказал он так тихо, что они с трудом его услышали сквозь весь шум. - Мерлин спаси меня, я понимал все риски, когда соглашался на эту работу.

Он посмотрел на них, вернув стакан на стол, и продолжил более уверенным и громким голосом.

\- Но я также знал, что это была та возможность, наверное, единственная, доказать вам, что мы... мы не такие, какими нас показывает Министерство. Я говорю про Темных существ. У нас тоже есть желания, мечты, морали, эмоции. Мы такие же, как и остальные. Мы люди. И вы, дети, вы - будущее. Ваши мысли, ваши действия, ваши слова значат многое. У вас есть возможность сделать мир лучше. И если цена этого всего - маленькая метка на моей груди, тогда... Это стоит того.

Он смущенно глянул на них и спрятался за Сливочным пивом, выпив его в один прием. Он снова посмотрел на них и покраснел сильнее, заметив, что они смотрят на него с восхищением.

\- Я клянусь, я не такой большую часть времени, - сказал он, смущенно улыбаясь. - Вы, наверное, мне не поверите, но я обычно стараюсь не говорить в барах на серьезные темы. Я люблю думать, что со мной обычно гораздо веселее.

Подростки засмеялись.

\- Кстати говоря, - сказал Терри. - Хотите еще выпить, профессор? Ребята?

Его друзья кивнули и протянули ему сикли. Профессор Люпин предложил ему несколько кнатов, но Терри покачал головой, улыбаясь.

\- Ваши напитки только за наш счет.

Он исчез в толпе, и профессор Люпин пожал плечами, сложив кнаты в пиджак. Никто не стал спрашивать, зачем он носит с собой столько медных мелких монет. Когда он положил руку на стол, они заметили маленькие шрамы на его пальцах, скорее всего оставленные серебряными сиклями.

\- Я так и не спросил вас про ваши новые профессии, - сказал он, глядя на них с улыбкой. - Вы рады?

Веселых широких улыбок ребят были достаточно, чтобы понять, что именно они думают о своих будущих профессиях. Тонкс практически прыгала на месте от предвкушения и радости. Но Стэн внезапно стушевался. Он поступил в Отдел по Контролю магических существ, и его приняли, как и остальных. Заметив дискомфорт своего студента, профессор Люпин подался вперед, поставив локти на стол.

\- Стэн? Все хорошо?

Мальчик поднял жалкий взгляд на своего профессора.

\- Профессор Люпин, я... - он замолчал и уставился в пол.

\- Что такое? - спросила Кларенс, положив руку ему на плечо. Стэн покосился на профессора Люпина, а потом взглянул на стол.

\- Они... они назначили меня в Департамент вервульфов, - пробормотал он, все еще глядя на стол. Профессор Люпин протянул руку и взял Стэна за запястье.

\- Эй, Стэн, - сказал он. - Посмотри на меня.

Мальчик поднял жалкий взгляд и посмотрел на своего учителя, который широко улыбнулся.

\- Это хорошо, дружище, - сказал он, глядя на Стэна. - Я даже думаю, это прекрасно.

Стэн удивленно глянул на него, и профессор Люпин продолжил.

\- Департамент вервульфов полон предубежденных, жестоких дураков. Ты себе не представляешь, как я рад, что среди них будет хоть один хороший человек. Что хоть один человек будет думать прежде чем швыряться заклинаниями, будет стараться разобраться, кто прав, а кто виноват.

Стэн смотрел на профессора Люпина счастливым взглядом.

\- Это будет трудно, Стэн, - сказал профессор Люпин, все еще сжимая руку мальчика. - Ты будешь окружен предубежденными идиотами, которые сделают все что угодно, чтобы сделать твою жизнь адом. И ты также увидишь, что они делают с такими как я. Ты увидишь ужасные вещи. Но ты сильный. Ты сильный и умный, и я уверен, что у тебя все получится.

Профессор Люпин освободил Стэна и снова сел, облокотившись на стену. Молчание длилось долго. Молодой оборотень слегка покраснел, когда понял, что опять сказал слишком много.

Тонкс фыркнула и прервала тишину.

\- По-моему Терри решил сходить за Сливочным пивом к себе домой. Я пойду помогу ему донести.

Она встала.

\- Ты уверена, что ты лучший человек для этого задания? - весело спросил профессор Люпин. Тонкс повернулась и показала ему язык.

\- Наглец,- сказала она и повернулась обратно. Сзади послышался смех, и ее улыбка стала шире, когда она различила глубокий смех Люпина.

Она, наконец, нашла Терри, который все еще пытался обратить внимание мадам Розмерты на себя. Она ткнула его в ребра и усмехнулась.

\- Дай дорогу мастеру, - сказала она, подмигнув ему. Она превратила свои волосы в ярко-красный, а потом громко заорала - Эй, Розмерта!

Через минуту перед ними стояло шесть стаканов со Сливочным пивом. Они уже были готовы оттащить их назад к остальным, когда по комнате пробежали шепотки, и Терри с Тонкс, обернувшись, поняли, что, а точнее кто, вызвал эти шепотки.

В паб вошел очень странный мужчина. Высокий и широкий в плечах, он был немного страшен. Его волосы были длинными, серыми и спутанными. Его лицо выглядело вырубленным из дерева пьяным скульптором. Оно было исполосовано глубокими шрамами, и у него не хватало целого куска носа. Из-под его длинной черной одежды выглядывала деревянная нога. Но самыми странными были его глаза. Его левый глаз был нормальным, умным и бдительным. Но его правый глаз был ярко-голубым, вращавшимся сам по себе со такой скоростью, что Тонкс стало немного дурно.

Мужчина шагнул вперед, и они увидели нашивку Департамента Мракоборцев на его одежде. Жители Хогсмида уже почти все покинули бар, поэтому в пабе остались только студенты, которые напряженно и внимательно следили за мужчиной.

\- Мне нужен Римус Люпин.

Тонкс почувствовала страх. Нет. Нет. Это невозможно. Его не могли сдать, верно?

Мужчина продолжал говорить.

\- Мне сказали, что он здесь. Вы знаете, где он?

\- Зачем вам?

Тонкс удивилась самой себе, когда заговорила. Она уверенно встала перед мужчиной, закрыв собой угол. Она почувствовала, что Терри встал рядом, и ей стало спокойней. Но мужчина удивленно оглядел ее с ног до головы. Он осмотрелся вокруг и заметил, что все остальные подростки так же агрессивно настроены.

\- Все нормально, Тонкс.

Тонкс прикрыла глаза. Зачем он так быстро сдавался? Почему он не сбежал? Они бы смогли задержать этого мужчину.

Теплая большая рука осторожно сдвинула ее с места. Римус Люпин встал прямо перед Мракоборцем, сунув руки в карманы. Он осторожно глядел на Мракоборца, но он явно еще не сдался. Он покосился на дверь, и Тонкс внезапно поняла, что, если бы Мракоборец пришел, чтобы забрать Римуса, он бы пришел не один.

Странный мужчина глядел на Люпина в удивлении.

\- ТЫ - Римус Люпин? - ошеломленно спросил он. Профессор Люпин переступил с ноги на ногу.

\- Да, - осторожно ответил он. Мракоборец продолжил смотреть на него, и Люпин покосился на Тонкс. Он выглядел удивленным не менее самого Мракоборца. Наконец, странный мужчина покачал головой, а потом издал странный звук, похожий на смех.

\- Извини, парень. Просто из рассказов Джеймса и Сириуса... Я не думал, что ты будешь таким молодым.

Медленно на лице профессора Люпина стала появляться маленькая улыбка.

\- Вы... Вы Грозный глаз?

Мужчина проревел что-то, явно раздраженный своим прозвищем.

\- Это эти парни зовут меня так. Мое имя Аластор. Аластор Грюм. Я искал тебя в замке, но Альбус сказал, что я могу найти тебя здесь. Я хотел поздравить тебя с группой Мракоборцев, которых ты приготовил. Я так думаю эти двое твои?

Профессор Люпин широко улыбался, поняв, что опасность миновала. Студенты перестали гневно глядеть на пришельца, когда поняли, что он не заберет их любимого учителя в Азкабан. Тонкс, вспомнив его имя из письма, слегка покраснела. Это был человек, который будет очень скоро учить ее. Черт. Ей правда надо было поработать над первыми впечатлениями.

Через минуту все пять подростков, странный Мракоборец и профессор Люпин сидели за тем же столом. Грюм, или Грозный глаз (отличное прозвище) глотнул из фляги, а потом поднял бровь, когда Люпин выпил Сливочного пива.

\- Только не говори, что тебе еще нельзя пить, - пролаял он и подозвал Розмерту, игнорируя протесты Люпина, что Сливочного пива ему будет достаточно. Розмерта явно знала Грюма, потому что она поспешила к их столу.

\- Одно бренди для меня, - сказал он. - И Огневиски для парня. Если, конечно, он уже совершеннолетний.

Он, шутя, повернулся к Римусу. Подростки фыркнули, но Тонкс должна была признать, что вопрос был вполне соответственным. По какой-то причине, после полнолуний Люпин всегда выглядел моложе. Его глаза ярко блестели, а лицо было полно жизни и энергии. Добавьте к этому взъерошенные волосы и мятую рубашку, и он правда не выглядел старше своих студентов.

Профессор Люпин покраснел, раздраженный замечанием Грюма и смехом подростков.

\- Мне уже есть восемнадцать, Грюм, - пробормотал он.

Но Розмерта не выглядела убежденной. Она, похоже, никогда его не видела, поэтому не могла знать, что он преподавал в Хогвартсе. Три метлы не раз попадали в нехорошие ситуации, когда дети напивались, поэтому она не хотела рисковать.

\- Прости, дорогой, - мягко сказала она. - Но могу я проверить? Иногда дети выпивают различные зелья, чтобы выглядеть старше, а я не могу продавать несовершеннолетним крепкие напитки.

Люпин покраснел еще сильнее, если это было возможно. Подростки теперь почти падали со стульев от смеха, и даже Грюм весело глядел на молодого человека.

\- Мне не надо, - запротестовал Люпин. Но Розмерта уже взмахнула палочкой. Из ее кончика вылетел голубой дымок, который окутал голову Люпина, а потом превратился в цифру, которая висела над головой профессора несколько секунд и растворилась в воздухе.

22.

Подростки резко перестали смеяться. Они в удивлении посмотрели на своего профессора. Они догадывались, что ему не было больше 25. Но двадцать два?!

Розмерта ушла, и Люпин неуверенно поерзал на месте, играясь со стаканом от Сливочного пива. Выражение лица Грюма, который тоже смотрел на него, было грустным и понимающим.

\- Мне жаль, парень, - сказал он. Похоже, он говорил не только о том, что открыл ученикам его возраст. Оборотень покосился на Грюма, а потом снова посмотрел в свой стакан. Тонкс внезапно вспомнила то, что ей рассказывали Джеймс с Сириусом. Взрыв в Камене произошел пять лет назад. Ему было семнадцать. Он был младше ее и уже был обязан сражаться.

\- Зачем ты пришел, Грюм? Явно не узнать, сколько мне лет.

Грюм скривился от горькости в голосе Люпина.

\- Я здесь, чтобы предложить тебе работу, - сказал он, подавая несколько монет Розмерте, которая принесла их напитки. Люпин удивленно глянул на Грюма. Мужчина поставил перед ним Огневиски.

\- У меня уже есть работа, - сказал Люпин, показывая на студентов вокруг.

\- Я знаю, - сказал Грюм, отпивая из своего стакана. - Это скорее неполный рабочий день. Мы были впечатлены всем этим, - он кивнул в сторону подростков. - И, когда мы узнали, кто за этим стоит... В общем, мы решили пригласить тебя провести несколько уроков в Департаменте Мракоборцев.

Люпин тупо глядел на него несколько секунд. Но сердце Тонкс забилось чаще. Она боялась выпускного, зная, что будет видеть профессора Люпина гораздо реже.

\- Это же отлично, профессор, - воскликнула она. - Мы сможем видеться с вами!

Но Люпин не был так обрадован этой перспективой.

\- Я не уверен, что это хорошая идея, - нервно сказал он. Он глотнул Огневиски, а потом закашлялся, когда янтарная жидкость попала в не то горло. Грюм поглядел на него в удивлении.

\- Все нормально?

Люпин кивнул. Его глаза заслезились. Он снова сделал глоток, теперь маленький, и заговорил.

\- Спасибо за предложение, Аластор. Правда. Но я не уверен, что смогу.

\- Почему? - грубо спросил Грюм. - Ты лучший учитель по ЗОТИ Мерлин знает за сколько лет. И ты очень поможешь в обучении. Этим дуракам нужна помощь.

Да, похоже, Грюм очень высоко думал о своих кадетах.

\- Либо они все беспомощны, либо они уже давно поверили во все то дерьмо, что говорит Амбридж. А из того, что мне рассказывали Джеймс и Сириус, я могу сделать вывод, что ты дашь им более свежий взгляд на мир.

Профессор Люпин глядел на Грюма. Старый Мракоборец выпил бренди и спросил:

\- Ну? Что думаешь?

Люпин встретился взглядом с глазами Грюма. Римус вздохнул и заговорил.

\- Я не могу, Аластор. Я бы очень хотел, честно. Но я не смогу войти в Министерство. Я не смогу пройти сквозь двери.

Грюм нахмурился, а подростки вопросительно посмотрели друг на друга. Но потом Тонкс вспомнила поход в Министерство, чтобы сдать практический экзамен на Мракоборца. У дверей стояли сенсоры, которые сканировали всех входящих. Ей тут же дали значок, на котором было написано "Метаморфмаг", и ей пришлось носить его все время. Если датчики определили метаморфмага, то оборотня они опознают тут же.

Она напряженно посмотрела на профессора Люпина. Грюм посмотрел на шрамы, покрывавшие все тело Люпина, и он быстро сложил два и два. Его глаза расширились. Магический глаз опустился ниже, и Мракоборец сфокусировал взгляд на груди Люпина. Старый мужчина выругался тихонько и тяжело вздохнул. Похоже, глаз Грюма мог видеть сквозь одежду. Тонкс не знала, отчего она чувствовала себя не по себе. От того, что старый Мракоборец мог видеть всех голыми, если захочет или от реакции старого ветерана на шрамы Люпина. Неужели там все так страшно?

Профессор Люпин сжал зубы. Грюм поднял глаза и встретился с ним взглядом, и Тонкс увидела уважение в глазах Мракоборца.

\- Не повезло тебе, парень, - сказал Грюм. - А еще ты чертов придурок. Откуда ты знаешь, что я не предубежденная свинья из Департамента вервульфов?

Профессор Люпин сухо улыбнулся.

\- Джеймс и Сириус тоже рассказывают мне истории. А потом, когда ты отозвался об Амбридж, я понял, что тебе можно доверять.

Грюм поглядел на него, а потом грубо рассмеялся.

\- Ладно. Я подозреваю, вы уже знаете? - вопрос был задан подросткам, которые кивнули.

\- Все семикурсники знают, сэр, - сказала Тонкс, чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке. Она же говорила со своим будущим инструктором. Тут каждый будет чувствовать себя нервно. - И некоторые младшие курсы тоже знают. Профессор Люпин практически рассказал нам.

Грюм недоверчиво глянул на Люпина.

\- Что ты сделал? Сириус говорил мне, что ты сумасшедший, но я уверен, что даже он никогда не думал, что ты такой дурак. Тебе хочется умереть? Зачем, черт подери, ты рассказал куче детишек, что ты оборотень?

Он прошипел последнее предложение. Люпин вызывающе посмотрел на него.

\- Потому что я хочу, чтобы они уважали меня, несмотря на то, что я ликантроп. Может, если они научатся уважать меня, то они перестанут ненавидеть других Темных существ.

Грюм уставился на него, широко раскрыв глаза. Профессор Люпин допил Огневиски. Он был необычайно расслаблен для такого разговора, и Тонкс с интересом прикинула, в каком состоянии опьянения он мог находиться.

\- Ты уверен, что не хочешь учит кадетов?

Грюм внимательно следил за Люпиным.

\- Парень, мне нужен кто-то типо тебя, чтобы учить этих ребят. Мы найдем способ обойти датчики. Какие-нибудь зелья...

\- Аластор, - прервал Люпин, поднимая руку. - Я и так сильно рискую. Когда я рассказал этим студентам признаки ликантропии, я был готов, что в школу нагрянут ребята из Министерства и утащат меня в Азкабан. Честно говоря, я был готов к аресту в конце этого года. Когда ты появился, я думал, что ты заберешь меня в Министерство. Извини за не самый теплый прием.

Он улыбнулся ребятам за столом, а Грюм посмотрел на Тонкс с уважением. Люпин продолжил.

\- Но, несмотря ни на что, я здесь. Свободный. Сижу в пабе с людьми, которые знают, что я оборотень, и им все равно. Ты представляешь, как много для меня это значит? Это может закончится завтра. Кто-то случайно проговорится и все. Но сейчас я живу. Я живу, а не выживаю. Северус готовит для меня Аконитовое зелье, я учу замечательных детей, я могу ездить в Болгарию, чтобы помочь людям, которые мне важны...

Он остановился, чтобы перевести дыхание и собраться с силами. Он провел рукой по лбу и тяжело вздохнул.

\- Я знаю, что это не очень храбро, но я не хочу испытывать удачу. Я не могу рисковать. Не сейчас. Дело не только в сенсорах, дело в ублюдках из Департамента вервульфов, с которыми я могу встретиться в холле, в Амбридж, в членах ВППВ, которые есть в Министерстве и вообще во всех остальных людях!

Он поднял взгляд, и остальные смогла заметить панику в его глазах. Грюм перегнулся через стол и схватил руку Люпина так же, как сам Люпин держал руку Стэна всего час назад.

\- Эй, - сказал мужчина. - Эй, парень, успокойся. Извини, друг. Это не совсем правильно с моей стороны просить тебя об этом. Ты и так сильно рискуешь.

Люпин сглотнул, тяжело и быстро дыша. Тонкс внезапно вспомнила, какие три последних дня были для него трудные. Грюм, скептически осмотрев молодого человека, решил, что Люпин был расстроен достаточно, чтобы выпить еще. Он сунул ему в руки флягу.

\- На, выпей это. Оно поможет.

Вопросительно подняв бровь, Люпин глотнул неизвестной жидкости. Грюм и остальные засмеялись, когда он закрыл рот рукой, чтобы не выплюнуть ее. Он с трудом сглотнул ее, глядя на флягу, будто она предала его.

\- Что это, черт возьми, за гадость? - спросил он, когда смог говорить.

\- Гоблинский настой, - сказал, улыбаясь Грюм. - Помогает согреться или забыть о плохих вещах.

\- Это штука точно делает плохие вещи с моей печенью, - сказал Люпин, передавая флягу обратно Грюму, который спокойно глотнул из нее. Закрыв фляжку, Грюм убрал ее и повернулся к Люпину.

\- Ну, мне лучше идти. Рад был познакомиться. Мы еще увидимся. И судя по этим, - он качнул головой в сторону подростков. - Ты идешь в правильном направлении. Дерзай дальше.

Потом он повернулся и вышел, громко клацая деревянной ногой.


	16. Chapter 15

Семикурсники медленно подгребали к замку. Было уже почти двенадцать, и дорогу освещала серебряная луна. Тонкс и профессор Люпин молча шли рядом.

С того момента, как она практически задушила его в Большом зале, это была первая возможность поговорить, но Тонкс совершенно не знала, что сказать ему. Она теперь прекрасно понимала, что ее школьная влюбленность переросла в нечто большее, и она смотрела на Римуса чуть больше, чем надо. Ей показалось, что она видела, как он пару раз переводил взгляд на нее, но ей, скорее всего, показалось.

Ее сердце забилось чаще, когда он прочистил горло.

\- Тонкс, я... эм...

Многообещающее начало... но, по крайней мере, не она одна не знала, что сказать. Она посмотрела на него, надеясь, что ее ноги ее не предадут, и она не окажется лежащей на земле.

\- Да, профессор Люпин?

По какой-то причине он поморщился, когда она обратилась к нему. Он посмотрел на нее, смело встретив ее взгляд.

\- Я скоро перестану быть твоим профессором. Ты... ты же не будешь всегда меня так называть?

Она удивленно нахмурилась, но ее сердце забилось чаще. Она будет более чем рада называть его по-другому.

Разве Вам не нравится быть профессором?

\- Конечно нравится. Просто... Когда ты называешь меня "профессор Люпин", я чувствую себя старым.

Она улыбнулась ему.

\- Я думала, Вы хотите выглядеть старше, - сказала она, слегка толкая его плечом. - В конце концов, Вы сами скрыли факт, что Вы старше всех нас всего на каких-то четыре года.

Он смущенно ей улыбнулся и провел рукой по своим растрепанный волосам.

\- Ладно-ладно, - сказал он и, поколебавшись, прдолжил. - Я просто хочу тебе сказать, что после выпускного ты можешь называть меня Римус. Я не против.

Ей пришлось отвернуться из-за страха, что она прыгнет на него, если продолжит смотреть в его карие глаза.

\- Хорошо, - сказала она, улыбаясь. - Но когда я смогу сделать это? После выпускного мы уже не будем видеться так часто.

Она постаралась звучать как можно увереннее, потому что внутри чувствовала себя глупо. Кто-то осторожно взял ее за руку, и Тонкс повернулась. Она подняла глаза и встретились взглядом с профессором, который стоял к ней так близко, что ей пришлось выворачивать шею.

\- Конечно, ты увидишь меня, - сказал он, внезапно выглядя неуверенным, будто он подумал, что переступил границу. - Если захочешь, конечно.

Он все еще держал ее за руку, и Тонкс чувствовала себя превосходно. Она была уверена, что он забыл о своей руке и не имел никакого представления, какое влияние на нее оказывает. Он посмотрел на нее.

\- Я надеялся, что мы будем друзьями.

Он выглядел таким ранимым, что Тонкс совершенно не знала, что сказать ему. "Да, Мерлин, да!" - хотелось ей крикнуть. Но она молчала, и Римус погрустнел, отступил назад и убрал руку. Тонкс попыталась найти слова, чтобы вернуть его обратно.

\- Дора, ты хоть понимаешь, что ты сделала со мной в Большом зале?

Она открыла рот, но ничего не смогла ответить. Он ей и не дал.

\- За эти последние пять лет люди, которые трогали меня, зная, что я оборотень, либо тоже были Темными существами, либо хотели убить меня. А ты вышла и обняла меня на глазах у всех. Я не знаю... Я не знаю, как дать понять, как много для меня это значит.

Тонкс почувствовала ком в горле и слезы в глазах, и внезапно она знала, что говорить.

\- Это, Это, черт подери, глупо! - закричала она, пугаясь своего же гнева. - Это глупо и нечестно! Ты - невероятный человек. Почему люди такие идиоты? Тебя не должны поражать простые объятья. Тебя должны обнимать каждый день...

Ее тирада была внезапно и очень приятно прервана его губами. Она приоткрыла рот и почувствовала остатки Огневиски на его губах. Его руки гладили ее лицо, а она схватила его рубашку. Правда ли все это? Может, это сон? Если это сон, то она не хотела просыпаться, потому что этот поцелуй заставлял ее сердце биться чаще от радости. У нее, конечно, были парни. Она целовалась и даже один раз занималась сексом, но это... Это было что-то невероятное.

Все кончилось слишком быстро. Люпин внезапно отскочил от нее в ужасе от того, что он сделал. Некоторое время они стояли, смотря друг на друга и тяжело дыша.

\- Черт!

Тишину нарушил Люпин. Он запустил руку в волосы. Он выглядел помешанным.

\- Дора, прости, - сказал он, протягивая ей руку в успокаивающем жесте, который ее удивил. - Я... черт, прости. Я не знаю, что со мной произошло. Этого больше не случится. Ты не можешь заразиться этим от слюны, я обещаю...

\- Я поцеловала тебя в ответ, Римус!

Ее крик предотвратил поток его извинений. Он в шоке посмотрел на нее, видимо, только сейчас понимая, что она правда поцеловала его в ответ.

\- Мне все равно, что ты чертов оборотень, - сказала она. - Я хотела, чтобы ты поцеловал меня. И я знаю, что слюна не переносит ликантропию. И если ты думаешь, что тебе надо об этом напоминать, то ты сильно ошибаешься.

Он удивленно смотрел на нее.

\- Ты... ты хотела, чтобы я поцеловал тебя?

Его голос был на тон выше, отчего он стал похож на голос подростка. Несмотря на серьезность ситуации, Тонкс улыбнулась, заметив удивление и детский восторг в его глазах. Она кивнула, медленно подступая ближе к нему.

\- Да, - сказала она, не зная, откуда взялась ее храбрость.

Он продолжил смотреть на нее, тяжело и быстро дыша, пока она подходила ближе. Она остановилась в миллиметрах от него, чувствуя тепло, исходившее от его тела. Она подняла голову, чтобы посмотреть на него. Ей осталось только подняться на цыпочки и...

На ее плечи легли большие ладони, и Римус осторожно отстранил ее от себя. Римус явно хотел поддаться соблазну, и он с трудом держал себя в руках, но Тонкс все равно почувствовала боль. Она убрала его руки, глядя на него с удивлением и болью.

\- Простите, мисс Тонкс, - каждое слово причиняло ему почти физическую боль, но он продолжил. - Я не могу.

\- Почему? - спросила она. Ей хотелось плакать, но она взяла себя в руки.

\- Почему? - повторил он так, будто это был самый глупый вопрос на свете. - Я могу дать Вам около двадцати причин. Во-первых, я Ваш профессор! Дамблдор закрывает глаза на то, что я оборотень, но я сомневаюсь, что он будет рад, когда узнает, что я пользуюсь своей позицией...

\- Ты не используешь меня, - крикнула она. - Ты едва старше меня...

\- Это неважно, Дора. Я все равно обладаю властью. Это неуместно, - он выглядел жалко.

Она молча поглядела на него, и он вздохнул, снова проведя рукой по волосам.

\- Слушай, - осторожно сказал он. - Извини. Я редко пью, и это делает меня немного... Я делаю то, что мне нельзя. И поцелуй явно относится к этой категории вещей. Извини, что я смутил тебя. Этого больше не повторится.

Смущение начинало потихоньку переходить в злость. Десять минут назад Тонкс и представления не имела, как к ней относится Люпин. Теперь она знала, что он относится к ней также, как и она к нему. Но он сдавался, сбегал, а его причина временна.

\- Я выпущусь через три недели, - сказала она, глядя прямо на него. - Ты больше не будешь моим учителем. Что тогда?

Он был пойман врасплох, и секунду казалось, что он забыл, как дышать. Кашлянув, он заговорил.

\- Я не совсем понимаю. Ты хочешь... Дора, я оборотень. Ты не хочешь быть со мной.

Это было утверждение, и гнев Тонкс вернулся с новой силой. То, что он так просто мог поверить в то, что люди его ненавидят, заставляло ее чувствовать вселенскую грусть и всепоглощающий гнев.

\- Почему в это так трудно поверить? - закричала она, вскинув руки. - Целый год ты учил нас, что Темные существа тоже люди. А теперь ты стоишь здесь, говоря, что из-за того, что ты оборотень, я не хочу быть с тобой! Не хочу даже трогать тебя. Это не глупая детская влюбленность. Мне восемнадцать лет, и я стану чертовым Мракоборцем через два месяца. Я не маленькая девочка, которую ты используешь. Я взрослая девушка, которая понимает, когда мужчина - достойный человек!

Закончив, Тонкс взглянула на него, часто дыша. Люпин смотрел на нее с открытым ртом, но, когда она уже поверила, что уговорила его, он отступил назад, опустил взгляд и покачал головой, сбрасывая ее чары.

\- Тонкс, ты одна из самых невероятных людей, которых я встречал в своей жизни. Правда. Проблема вовсе не в тебе. Если бы я был нормальным двадцатидвухлетним парнем, я бы пригласил тебя на свидание сразу после выпускного.

Он снова посмотрел на нее, и она увидела, как больно ему говорить все это.

\- Но нет. Я не нормальный. Я - Темное существо. Ты и твои друзья к этому относятся спокойно, но весь остальной мир нет. Быть со мной не только опасно. Быть со мной - это самоубийство. Моя жизнь - вечная борьба. Если кто-нибудь узнает, что я такое, мне повезет, если меня схватят ребята из Департамента по Контролю магических существ. Азкабан будет раем по сравнению с тем, что со мной сделают другие группировки типо ВППВ, если они узнают, что я учил невинных детей все это время. А даже если моя болезнь не будет открыта в Британии, я все равно должен буду вернуться в Восточную Европу, чтобы помочь там людям. Это очень опасно, иногда абсолютно бесполезно, но я не могу оставить их. Я не могу сдаться. Я должен убедиться, что вся моя семья умерла не просто так...

Он внезапно остановился, закрыв рот рукой. Он отступил еще на шаг и опустил взгляд в землю. Тонкс замерла. Больше всего на свете она надеялась, что неправильно расслышала его, что она не то поняла...

Но, когда он, наконец, поднял взгляд, она заметила скупую слезу, скатившуюся по его щеке и исчезнувшую под подбородком. И она поняла. У него не было семьи. Они все погибли.

Она сделала шаг вперед, беспомощно протягивая ему руку. Что она могла сделать? Как она могла помочь? Как она могла его успокоить? Но он отступил назад, качая головой.

\- Извините, мисс Тонкс, - сказал он, спотыкаясь на словах. - Мне недолго осталось в этом мире. То же относится к людям, что будут рядом со мной. Я не могу сделать этого. Прости.

Он сделал еще шаг назад, грустно взглянул на нее в последний раз, а потом развернулся и ушел. Она смотрела, как он исчез в лесу, растворившись среди деревьев как человек, выросший среди них.

Нимфадора Тонкс, восемнадцатилетняя девушка, обладавшая способностями Метаморфа, стояла на дороге, ведущей в Хогвартс, забыв как дышать. С одной стороны, ей хотелось кричать. Он поцеловал ее, а потом сбежал. Зачем он это сделал? Но с другой стороны, она понимала его. Поэтому она стояла одна в свете луны, плача о семье, которую она никогда не знала, и проклиная этот жестокий и несправедливый мир.


End file.
